Another Breaking Dawn
by CaBeLu
Summary: Sempre tive uma vida normal, como a de todo adolescente de dezessete anos. Mas isso nunca fora suficiente para mim. Apesar de normal, aquele mundo não parecia ser o meu, até aquela sagrada noite de natal. Meu mundo deu uma reviravolta e mostrou que o meu
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Hello everyone! / sorrindo e acenando com emoção / aqui vamos nós para uma nova fic de Twilight, que começa... bem, ela começa do começo, / coça a cabeça / E ela mostra o amanhecer de mais um vampiro na família Cullen. Existem muitos aspectos, porém, que são mantidos em segredo dele, e que ele só descobrirá com o tempo. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu estou adorando escrever! :D  
**  
Disclaimer: **Ai, por que todo começo de fic tem que lembrar que esses personagens fodásticos não são meus? / chora desiludido / Mas tudo bem, ainda os roubarei da tia Steph um dia, e voltarei aqui só pra atualizar que O EDWARD E A BELLA SERÃO MEUS! BHWAHAHAHAHA!

Ai, cara, era só. Espero que gostem e que cliquem bastante no botãozinho _GO_ ali, embaixo da página, sabe? :x Reviews são sempre bem-vindos! / desconversa / .

Agora, vamos à fic!

* * *

_**Another Breaking Dawn**_  
escrito por Otávio Machado.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era uma noite como qualquer outra. Na verdade, parecia uma noite mais escura do que qualquer outra do mês de dezembro. Contrariando todas as possíveis hipóteses de um natal feliz, eu andava sozinho pelas ruas da minha cidade. Tudo estava fechado, ninguém trabalhava, e só o vento podia ser ouvido. O que era de se esperar, afinal era véspera de natal, e o relógio quase marcava meia-noite. Todos provavelmente brindavam, riam e conversavam, enquanto esperavam aquele momento solene em que todos se abraçavam e comemoravam por algo que mal sabiam qual significado possuía.

Mas não cheguei a pensar nisso. Eu estava agitado, e a agitação nunca me deixara pensar, em nenhum segundo dos dezessete anos da minha amarga vida. Eu tinha amigos, claro. Eu sempre os tive, mesmo nunca os merecendo. Eu tinha uma boa família, que tentava me entender, mas nunca me entendia. Muito provavelmente porque eu nunca dera uma brecha para isso. Eu _queria _ser assim, e isso era o que mais me incomodava. Mas estava dividido, pelo menos naquele momento. Eu queria e não queria ser assim. Ser do jeito que eu sempre fora era dolorido, era angustiante. Sentir-se diferente, ser diferente era de se esperar que trouxesse sentimentos como este. E eu era diferente. Se não era, eu pelo menos me sentia assim. Eu vivia em um mundo que não era o meu.

Eu já não olhava para os dois lados da rua para atravessar. Já não olhava para nada a não ser para os meus dois pés – que insistiam em ficar tortos graças a um hematoma que recebi anos atrás e que me fizera andar por dois meses com os pés tortos -, que pareciam ser a coisa mais interessante naquele universo escuro e silencioso.

Não podia mais esconder a verdade. A pequena barreira que eu formara em volta da área que pensava do meu cérebro – seja qual for essa área, se é que ela realmente existe. Tenho sérias dúvidas quanto a isso – que tentava repelir qualquer palavra, imagem, som ou memória que me lembrasse do acontecido. Mas a cada choque, ela se enfraquecia. Era como a destruição da camada de ozônio, mas superacelerada. Ela se destruiu, e tudo voltou à minha mente. Era verdade, não podia ser tratado como mais uma história. Eu tinha brigado com toda a minha família ao mesmo tempo, e na noite de natal. Disse coisas horríveis pra eles, coisas que eu não diria nem ao meu pior inimigo. Mas eu nunca gostei que dessem palpite na minha vida, que me dissessem como agir, pensar, como viver. Sempre fui totalmente independente, e sempre fiz as coisas do meu jeito. Se tinha algo que eu odiava mais que me ensinassem as coisas de um jeito diferente do meu, era que criticassem o meu jeito, ou dizerem que eu não sabia fazer uma coisa ou outra, só porque não era do mesmo jeito. Eu realmente era diferente, diferente de mais para viver no interior. Diferente demais para viver em sociedade!

Eu chutei a pedrinha mais próxima do meu pé esquerdo – canhoto. Mais uma característica que me tornava diferente -, daquelas que sempre estão nos filmes na hora que um dos personagens fica irritado. Se eu raciocinasse direito, eu poderia ganhar rios de dinheiro por aquela pedra. Ela tinha o tamanho e o peso certo. Ela existia para atuar em um filme.

Mas a pedra não era importante naquele momento. Eu estava me torturando, maldito masoquista eu era. Eu havia começado a briga, eu me diferenciava dos outros, já era de se esperar que eu acabasse assim, sozinho, sem ninguém. E na verdade, eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer em algum momento da minha vida, mas não aos dezessete anos. Eu ainda não estava pronto.

Chutei outra pedra, dessa vez maior e mais pesada. Meu dedão protestou, mas ainda assim conseguiu mover a pedra de lugar – embora ela não tivesse quase levantado vôo como a outra. Ela simplesmente se remexeu -, enquanto lembrava que não importava que eu não estivesse pronto. Eu estava definitivamente fora de casa, e era orgulhoso ao ponto de não voltar para lá.

O silêncio, a noite eram meus únicos amigos agora. E seriam eles os únicos pelos próximos dias, senão pelo resto da minha vida. Talvez um cumprimento formal fosse mais do que necessário nesse momento.

- Hum... – eu realmente considerei se não estava começando a ficar louco. Apresentar-me para o vento e para a noite? – Otávio.

Sim, eu estava louco. Um acesso de riso me bateu, e por um instante eu pareci mais ensandecido do que quando estava me apresentando para coisas inanimadas. Eu era simplesmente um lunático chorando de rir no meio de uma rua escura e quieta, exatamente no momento em que o relógio marcou meia-noite. Os foguetes que surgiram e iluminaram o céu me tiraram a atenção dos pés por um instante, e os tão comuns gritos de feliz natal eram tão altos que chegaram aos meus ouvidos.

Não queria aquilo, não agüentava mais aquilo. Eu era Otávio Machado, eu era diferente. Eu já passara por aquilo DEZESSETE longas vezes, e eu era o tipo de pessoa que precisava apenas de uma para perceber como tudo era. Foi um primeiro natal feliz. Os outros dezesseis não passaram de mera formalidade. Eu me acostumava rápido com a maioria das coisas ditas comuns, eu me cansava rápido demais das coisas comuns. E isso certamente dizia – e estava escrito na minha testa – que eu não era uma pessoa comum, também. Universos diferentes se chocam e logo após o choque se afastam. Esse era meu relacionamento com o mundo.

Resolvi correr, pela primeira vez no último ano. Eu tinha que admitir, eu era um sedentário, e um bom sedentário. Só saía de casa por decreto, com vinte vias autenticadas e mais um relatório básico do que fazer fora de casa por no máximo algumas horas, e então voltava para o meu aconchego. E aquele exercício fora de rotina – quem mais correria há poucos minutos da chegada do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro? – me fizera bem. Eu rapidamente me desvencilhei dos gritos de "feliz natal", e de qualquer resquício de som ou imagem que me lembrasse daquele dia fatídico. Mal percebi que cada vez mais eu me entranhava por ruas desconhecidas por mim. Eu estava perdido na minha própria cidade! Era só o que me faltava.

Sempre fui uma pessoa complicada. E mais do que isso, fechada. Guardei sempre tudo que me machucava para mim mesmo, e mais ninguém. Nunca tinha botado pra fora, nunca precisei de um ombro amigo. Fui feito para a individualidade, e agora ela estava me matando. Ela era o meu atual maior problema, o meu tormento.

Assim que veio minha adolescência. Pelo menos, o que disseram que foi ela. Sempre fui à frente do meu tempo, sempre fui mais maduro do que o necessário, e antes de atingir a puberdade eu já tinha a idade mental de um velho rabugento. E eu reclamava de tudo, mesmo que fossem coisas que não realmente me incomodassem. E o que me incomodava, eu escutava calado. Eu realmente era problemático.

Eu alcançava ruas cada vez mais desconhecidas, mas isso não era o que estava prendendo a minha atenção. As ruas, de um jeito incrível, pareciam se inclinar para baixo. Devia ser só uma alucinação, ruas não se inclinam para baixo. Mas isso me deu a perversa idéia de estar descendo de tobogã direto para o inferno.

Eu já imaginava as labaredas de fogo pelo caminho, iluminando o chão que, antes enegrecido, agora tomava um tom vinho. Caminhava sem sentir a planta dos pés, sem sentir o calor que tomava conta daquela noite, sem sentir o vento que balbuciava palavras indecifráveis, sem sentir o calafrio que percorreria meu corpo se eu tivesse visto aquela luz em outro momento, ou ouvido os gritos, desta vez não de "feliz natal", mas de desespero. Então eu consegui voltar a ouvir, quando um baque surdo atingiu alguma coisa. Eu ouvi o barulho de ossos quebrando, de pessoas gritando. Meu olhar revirou-se, e eu senti. A coisa atingida era eu. Eu havia colidido com uma moto. No dia vinte e cinco de dezembro, o dia da minha morte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Eu sempre soube que eu iria para o inferno. Algo sempre me disse isso. E eu também já estava preparado para essa possibilidade. Mas eu sempre imaginei o inferno como um lugar ruim, por algum motivo indecifrável, mas não que fosse dolorido. Não, aquilo não podia ser o inferno. O inferno era só o fim do julgamento, eu provavelmente estava no purgatório, e Deus sabia que eu era masoquista. Provavelmente estava tentando fazer com que eu me rendesse usando ferros quentes por cima de todo o meu corpo. Essa era a última chance para eu me render para o lado bom da força? Não, também não podia ser. Deus provavelmente teria métodos mais fraternais para isso. Eu definitivamente estava no inferno, em um daqueles caldeirões, enquanto o diabo me cozinhava, mexendo a água fervente com o tridente.

Mas eu tinha consciência do meu corpo – ou da minha alma, do meu espírito –. Eu estava deitado, não em posição fetal. Senti medo. Medo do pior dos meus pesadelos estar se tornando realidade.

Eu sempre tive medo de ser enterrado vivo. Mas não podia ser aquilo, eu sentia o fogo passando por cada uma das minhas veias, tomando conta do meu corpo imóvel. Eu parecia estar em uma espécie de coma induzido. Muito provavelmente, então, eu estava sendo queimado vivo, ou cremado. Lembrei-me de assombrar o resto dos dias da minha família por isso. Cremado? Jamais escolheria essa forma de morrer. Antes preso em um caixão do que virando pozinho. Estava realmente quente. Os dias abafados da minha cidade pareciam uma estação de férias dentro de um freezer perto do calor que eu sentia agora. Mas eu não era mais capaz de suar. O calor estava dentro de mim, como se pertencesse a mim, ou como se queimasse, como se quisesse se esgotar. Essa era uma dúvida que eu não conseguia esclarecer. Não era natural, ou era apenas uma experiência pós-morte, que só era sentida por aqueles que não podiam mais voltar atrás pra dizer o quanto é ruim morrer.

Isso também não importava. Eu estava claramente ocupando a minha mente com assuntos e sentimentos banais, para não lembrar que eu estava queimando "vivo". Estava realmente quente. Era verdade, eu estava sendo cremado. Ficaria cinza e residira para o resto da minha existência em uma urna sem graça, feita de louça simples, no topo da lareira da casa dos meus pais, entre dois santos, para que eles pudessem se lamentar eternamente por uma briga que eu mesmo havia começado. Eu seria o centro da tristeza – novamente – daquela casa. E eu não me sentia triste. Na verdade, eu estava maravilhado. Após muito tempo, estava sentindo coisas que nunca tinha sentido antes – mesmo que isso fosse doloroso -. A queimação era algo sobrenatural, algo que eu jamais tinha presenciado e algo me dizia que eu jamais presenciaria novamente. O jeito era aproveitar a ocasião. Eu não podia sentir nada – provavelmente porque tinha morrido desse jeito, na hora em que fui atropelado -, ouvir nada, ver nada, ou mover uma palha. Eu provavelmente estaria sendo confundido com uma estátua se meus ossos não estivessem todos quebrados ou se ninguém soubesse que eu estou morto.

Sim, agora eu estava totalmente conformado. Eu tinha morrido, e essa era uma experiência de pós-morte. Mas já faziam mais de vinte e quatro horas que eu estava tendo a mesma experiência, e com esse tempo eu já podia notar que esta queimação tinha uma direção. Ela claramente começara queimando minhas pontas. Minhas mãos e pés, primeiramente, tinham sido tomados por uma queimação forte, enquanto o resto do corpo tentava rejeitar as chamas e o calor. Após algum tempo, as pernas e os braços se tornavam cinzas, enquanto o calor das mãos enfraquecia. Depois de todo esse tempo de reflexão – no qual eu concluí que ou eu estava sendo cremado, ou realmente ERA o purgatório -, o calor concentrava-se de modo incrível, com um calor que eu jamais pensei que pudesse sequer existir, no meu coração. Os braços, as mãos, as pernas, as coxas, os ombros, todos estavam apenas dormentes, talvez por tanto tempo imóvel, ou por não existirem mais.

Eu me assustei. Claramente daria um pulo, com uma expressão cômica de pavor no rosto, mas eu não estava em condições de faze-los. Só agora eu tinha percebido que meu coração bombeava com força o sangue para todas as veias. O sangue parecia ferver, mas ainda sim era bombeado. Todos os batimentos, eu podia ouvi-los, conta-los. Eles exigiam toda a força do meu corpo. O coração tentava conciliar o seu movimento com o calor insuportável, tentava fazer uma última aliança antes de perceber que ele era o elo mais fraco, e ele ia ser quebrado. Eu afinal estava vivo, nunca tinha morrido. Aquilo me tocou de um jeito único. Meu cérebro começou a funcionar, enquanto eu tentava ignorar as reclamações do meu coração inquieto, que exigia cada vez mais de mim enquanto desacelerava exponencialmente.

De repente, minha audição se expandiu. Agora eu já não ouvia apenas as batidas do meu coração, mas tudo a minha volta. E eu só podia ouvir o silêncio. Nunca pensei que o silêncio pudesse ser ouvido, mas agora ele era. O silêncio não era nada mais nada menos que um barulho constante, em um mesmo tom. Um tom realmente baixo.

Eu agora também podia sentir. Eu sentia meu corpo, minhas mãos, cada um dos meus dedos. Eu sentia meus cabelos, deitados em algo macio. Sentia os mais diferentes cheiros, que eu jamais havia experimentado em vida, que vinham das mais diferentes direções.

Algo interrompeu a corrente de novidades que vinha em enxurrada. A última batida do meu coração, como em protesto por tudo aquilo que eu estava presenciado, tirou minha atenção de tudo. Ele bateu fraco, mas teve um significado que eu senti, porém nunca poderia explicar. Então ele parou. Tudo ficou silencioso, e o tom do silêncio me incomodava. Percebi que não estava respirando. Por instinto, puxei com força o ar por entre minhas narinas, e surpreendendo-me, ele entrou. Eu senti meus pulmões relaxando e novamente contraindo. Eu podia me mover novamente.

Antes que pudesse abrir os olhos, porém, ou fazer qualquer outro movimento, o vento pareceu quebrar o tratado silencioso que havia feito com as quatro paredes. Senti levemente por toda a minha pele o ar antes parado sendo jogado contra o meu corpo. Ouvi os passos rápidos, leves e precisos batendo no chão. Ouvi o corpo estranho se jogando contra algum móvel de onde quer que eu estivesse. Agora mais do que nunca eu tive certeza que aquela não era uma experiência de pós-morte.

Usei da força para abrir meus olhos, mas esta não foi nada precisa. Abri-os com elegância, mas por te-los forçado, abri-os tão rapidamente que pude ouvir o corpo estranho soltar um muxoxo de surpresa.

Isso não me impressionou tanto quanto o que eu vi. Na verdade, não seria nada de mais se tivesse sido visto antes da minha experiência de queimação. Eu conseguia ver tudo que eu estava acostumado a ver, mas de aspectos diferentes. Só ver qualquer coisa já me dava a sensação de estar o tocando, cheirando, provando. Parecia, a qualquer outra pessoa, apenas um teto comum, forrado com tábuas comuns. Para mim, era muito mais. Cada pequena tábua tinha um aroma especial, único, uma aspereza diferente de todas as outras. E eu conseguia notar cada uma das saliências de cada centímetro da tábua, notar todas as qualidades e tons delas. Era uma visão perfeita, impecável.

Foi quase o suficiente para eu esquecer que havia um desconhecido ao meu lado.

Ele inalou profundamente, como se esperasse com paciência algo que já era um lugar-comum. Por minha vez, o dei a chance de viver aquela experiência, e de exercitar sua paciência. Olhei para o lado oposto ao que ele estava sentado, propositalmente. A parede tinha um tom cinza claro e límpido, e dava a impressão de que a parede havia sido limpa cinco minutos antes de eu abrir os olhos. Estava impecável. A tinta repousava sobre o concreto de modo uniforme, fazendo com que o tom de cinza só variasse nos cantos, ficando mais escura.

O dia estava anormalmente claro – ou eram meus novos olhos que estavam acostumados com a proteção das pálpebras, durante toda a queimação – e o sol entrava com potência naquela peça, embora eu não soubesse exatamente como. Estava admirado de mais com o meu novo meio de olhar o mundo, e aproveitaria cada primeira impressão, a cada nova coisa para se olhar.

Percebi, com mais um susto – dessa vez dotado de um movimento particular especial e bizarro, em que eu engulo o ar de um jeito extraordinariamente cômico – que eu estava tão admirado que tinha esquecido de respirar, embora meu corpo não pedisse por ar. Forcei minhas narinas a comprimirem o ar à minha volta, e meu corpo foi tomado por um novo estupor, uma nova sensação.

Não era simplesmente ar que havia entrado para os meus pulmões, mas um universo inteiro. Um perfume inacreditavelmente agradável se juntou a cada partícula de oxigênio. Meus novos sentidos aumentados diziam todos ao mesmo tempo que o dono daquele cheiro era o estranho. Tudo à minha volta parecia olhar para ele, mesmo não tendo olhos. Parecia prestar atenção apenas à ele. Tudo existente naquela sala parecia me tornar um mero coadjuvante. Resisti mais ainda ao desejo repentino de ver quem era o dono daquele cheiro tão perfeitamente bom que não podia ser humano. Era um universo complexo e perfeito, o primeiro que conseguia coexistir com total harmonia ao outro universo que o envolvia. Era um universo que te instigava a mergulhar nele, para desvendar todos os seus segredos. Só de sentir o seu cheiro eu já podia saber que o dono daquele universo tinha um valor impagável, era especial em todos os sentidos.

O ar se movimentou novamente, com tal velocidade que atravessou a sala toda em segundos, junto com o corpo estranho que eu ainda tentava evitar olhar, tão rapidamente que eu me perguntei como ele conseguia fazer isso com tal graciosidade e silêncio.

De repente, o corpo que suspirara pacientemente, o que exalava um cheiro sobre-humano, o que meus sentidos gritavam para aprecia-lo apareceu na frente de meus olhos. Agora não era mais um vulto, não era apenas uma presença. Era a personificação de um Deus, a forma masculina da Vênus de Milo fixava seus olhos nos meus olhos, contendo um sorriso debochado que teimava em ficar exposto no rosto pálido.

Seus cabelos eram uma festa de tons castanho e vermelho que se misturavam e tomavam homogeneidade com extrema facilidade, dando um tom acobreado aos cabelos desalinhados do garoto. Seus olhos tinham um tom âmbar, que se encaixava em seu rosto pálido e seus dentes muito brancos que podiam ser vistos de relance por entre os seus lábios vermelhos, enquanto ele ainda tentava conter o sorriso que escapava.

- Edward Cullen. – Levantou uma das mãos, e eu rapidamente lancei a minha na dele, completando o cumprimento. Franzi o cenho por ele ter me respondido quem era exatamente no momento em que eu me questionava sobre o garoto. Ele movimentou a cabeça, soltando um riso baixo.

Edward usava uma camisa lisa de manga curta, de cor cinza claro, quase o mesmo tom das madeiras que forravam o teto. Abaixo, trajava jeans comuns e nos pés, um tênis qualquer, em que eu não me prendi à marca. Eram simples e bonitos.

Permiti-me sentar no local em que estava deitado. Algo parecido com uma maca, pois era duro e cobria toda a minha extensão. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e logo percebi que aquilo não era nada mais que preocupação. Afinal, eu acabara de ser queimado em uma temperatura que me tornaria pó, e estava tentando levantar menos de cinco minutos depois de ter aberto os olhos.

Mas foi em vão. Consegui ficar em pé sem problemas. Apesar de ter estado muito tempo deitado, minhas pernas continuavam fortes e conseguiam suportar o peso do meu corpo sem dores. Logo a sobrancelha erguida de Edward voltou à sua posição original.

- Embora você não tenha perguntado, - olhei para ele de novo, mas fiz uma pausa necessária. Minha voz não era a mesma que eu tinha antes de acordar. Agora ela tomava um tom mais bonito, mais atraente. Eu tinha a voz de um galã de cinema. Embora com receio, continuei – Me chamo Otávio Machado. – e sorri. Ele sorriu de volta.

- É, eu sei. – Foi tudo que ele respondeu.

- Erm... – Mordi o lábio inferior, me perguntando se realmente aquela era a hora para um questionário, mas eu precisava saber. – Onde nós estamos?

- Estamos na casa de Carlisle Cullen, meu pai. Antes que você se pergunte, você agora não é mais uma pessoa normal. Você agora é um de nós.

Pedi silenciosamente alguns segundos para pensar na última afirmação. O que eles eram? Me passou a imagem bizarra da liga da justiça pela cabeça, e no garoto Edward soltando raios pelas mãos.

Ele não se conteve e riu, eu arregalei os olhos. Ele pediu desculpas com um aceno de mão.

- Nós somos vampiros, e antes que você destrua o seu próprio cérebro tentando entender, eu tenho uma qualidade especial, enquanto monstro. – Ele frisou a última palavra, como se adjetivasse "aberração". – Eu posso ler mentes.

- Vampiros? – Aquela conversa estava sobrenatural demais. Vampiros sequer existiam! – Como assim, vampiros? Isso é uma nova banda, um novo estilo, um grupo terrorista que me raptou pra me trocar por alguns cartões de celular?

Ele teve que parar para dar mais alguns risos baixos. Provavelmente não era aquela reação que ele esperava. Nem ele nem eu mesmo. Oras, vampiro!

- Você sabe. Aqueles que bebem sangue, são imortais, velozes, fortes. – Ele me deu mais alguns momentos para que isso entrasse em meu cérebro. – Isso somos nós.

- Quer dizer que agora eu sou um vampiro? – Meus olhos brilharam, ao contrário do que ele provavelmente imaginava. – Não acredito! – Não fora uma exclamação de pavor, mas sim de prazer. Eu estava maravilhado com a idéia de ter todas estas qualidades.

- E você acha isso bom? Somos seres fadados a viver eternamente, criaturas sem alma, que... – Ele parou ao que novo deslocamento de ar apareceu, e um novo cheiro permeou os ares já lotados da fragrância de Edward. Mas o segundo cheiro, embora mais suave, era tão apaixonante quanto o do garoto. Uma garota parou graciosamente ao lado de Edward, posicionando sua mão em volta do quadril dele. Mantinha um olhar interessado em mim, olhava desde meus pés até meus cabelos com curiosidade tamanha.

Só agora, após perceber o modo como a menina me olhava, lembrei-me do meu acidente, que parecia ter acontecido há alguns anos. Eram tantas as novidades que tudo o que eu havia passado, todos os meus dezessete anos de lembranças pareciam muito mais vagos do que deveriam ser. Mas eu conseguia lembrar de sentir meus ossos quebrando, praticamente todos eles, enquanto a parte posterior da moto batia com força no meu peito. Voltei os olhos para ela, entendendo o porque de todo aquele receio para comigo.

Ela era linda. Tinha cabelos cacheados e castanhos, que combinavam perfeitamente com a cor dos olhos também âmbar e com a pele clara. Se Edward era a forma masculina da Vênus de Milo, esta garota era a própria.

Mesmo tentando, ela não conseguia tirar o olhar de mim. Abraçava o garoto de um modo protetor, e tinha no rosto uma expressão que mesclava cautela com o interesse de uma novidade. Suspirei, e ela falou com Edward.

- Ele já acordou? – Sua voz era doce, quase cantada. Edward fez um movimento com a cabeça – E está bem? – ele confirmou novamente.

- Você é? – Ela franziu o cenho no mesmo momento em que a primeira palavra saiu da minha boca. – Desculpe, eu sou uma aberração tão grande assim? Imagino que eu não esteja bem, já que fui atropelado por uma moto e quebrei a maioria dos ossos do meu corpo.

- Eu sou Bella, é um prazer. – Ela sorriu rapidamente e logo escondeu o sorriso. – Desculpe, mas é a primeira vez que presencio uma transformação. Digo, eu sou a mais nova do grupo. – Embora tentando falar de um jeito descontraído, sua voz soou com um tom formal, ao menos para mim, como se você estivesse falando com o diretor da sua escola. – Quanto à sua aparência, imagino que não haja nada assustador nela.

- Não se preocupe. Eu já imagino que serei observado pelos outros por um bom tempo. – Eu tentei acalma-la, embora uma espécie de agitação tivesse tomado conta de mim quando ela falou "grupo". – Você disse grupo, certo? – Tentei manter um tom cauteloso. Era tudo novo demais para mim. – Quantos vocês são?

- Nós, você quer dizer? – Edward sorriu amigavelmente. – Nós estamos em dez. Em breve, você conhecerá todos os outros vampiros. Não se preocupe, eles também estão pelos arredores. – Sua expressão mudou rapidamente de descontração para seriedade. – Por hora, você terá de se preocupar com seus novos hábitos.

- E nós somos os encarregados em te ensinar isso. – Bella completou a frase, dessa vez expondo um sorriso mais amplo e duradouro. Tinha os dentes tão brilhantes quanto os de Edward.

- Bella, - ela fixou seu olhar nos meus olhos. Senti um tremor com isso, não estava acostumado em olhar os outros nos olhos, mas pelo jeito aquilo era um costume comum para vampiros. – o Edward me disse que ele pode ler mentes. Você também tem um desses poderes?

- Eu sou uma defensora, ou seja lá o que isso quer dizer. – Fora como se estivesse cantando novamente. Acho que nunca me acostumaria com esse novo modo impecável de falar, andar. Esse modo de ser. – Mas você não precisa saber disso agora, há coisas mais importantes para você aprender antes disso.

- Primeiro descanse. – Edward tomou a palavra. – Afinal, agora você tem toda a eternidade para tirar suas dúvidas e aprender o que precisa.

- Nós vamos te deixar sozinho um pouco mais. Em pouco tempo você começará a sentir sede. – Bella olhou para os próprios pés por um momento, pensativa. – Mas por favor não saia deste quarto. Nós o levaremos para caçar em breve.

- Vampiros bebem sangue, certo? – Tentei começar uma linha de raciocínio plausível. Que eu tinha me tornado um vampiro, eu já conseguia acreditar. Meu coração parado me dava a única certeza de que humano eu não era mais. – Então vocês matam humanos para sobreviver?

- Na verdade, a maioria dos vampiros faz isso, sim. - Fora Edward quem respondera, como se o discurso já estivesse pronto e fosse feito a todos os novos vampiros. – Mas nós, o nosso grupo em especial, bebemos sangue animal. Chamamos a nós mesmos de Vegetarianos – e sorriu de um jeito particular. Eu pude ver Bella o olhar com olhos apaixonados quando ele sorriu. -, e seguimos esta dieta porque acreditamos que isto nos dá uma condição menos monstruosa. Apesar disto, o sangue humano sempre nos é mais chamativo. Tem tanto cheiro quanto gosto melhores, e por isso é relativamente difícil nos controlarmos, principalmente nos primeiros anos. – Ele parou por um segundo para respirar. – Agora, peço que descanse. Você já tem bastante coisa para pensar por algumas horas. Então espere até a nossa volta. Para qualquer necessidade, estaremos pelos arredores.

Eles saíram com a mesma rapidez particular de sempre, tão velozes que eu penso que uma pessoa normal não conseguia vê-los do modo como eu os via. Agora meus olhos captavam tudo como em flashback, além de verem tudo perfeitamente.

Edward estava certo, eu tinha bastante coisa para pensar por muito tempo. Afinal, pelo tempo que eu estive desacordado, muitas mudanças aconteceram na minha vida. Eu estava andando descuidado pelas ruas da minha cidade quando fui atropelado e de repente acordo em uma peça aparentemente vazia. É, acho que a minha vida iria mudar muito daqui em diante.

Mas eu já tinha algumas certezas. Eu era um vampiro, e isso era uma inegável verdade, embora eu não soubesse exatamente o que eram vampiros e o que eles podiam fazer. Eu agora não poderia viver perto de humanos por um bom tempo, ainda não sabendo o real motivo, porque aparentemente eles seriam apetitosos demais para que eu convivesse sem problemas. Além do mais, não queria ser um assassino. E por fim, eu viveria com um grupo de vampiros vegetarianos com poderes incríveis.

Apesar do desconforto que sentia por saber que teria que abandonar a todos em que eu me apoiara nos últimos anos, a todos que foram a minha vida por dezessete anos, aquela era toda a anormalidade que eu pedira a Deus. De um jeito estranho, eu me sentia mais em casa do que nunca. Vampiro! Era isso que eu era, isso que eu sempre fora. Era meu inegável destino.

Fiquei parado por alguns instantes, tentando fazer com que meu cérebro entendesse o que até eu já havia entendido, enquanto olhava para o único lado que eu tinha visto até então. Já que ficaria ali por horas, decidi levantar e conhecer o resto do aposento. Virei-me para onde minhas costas ficaram desde quando havia me levantado, só agora descobrindo o porquê de a peça estar tão clara. A parede às minhas costas era formada por vidros muito grossos, e davam para um grande terreno aberto, com diversas árvores frutíferas, arbustos e muita grama. O sol estava à pino, e seus raios entravam como um emaranhado das cores do arco-íris pelos vidros como se eles não existissem, e entravam com a mesma perfeição atingindo alguma superfície do quarto.

Não havia mais móveis além da maca branca, com ferros prateados. As paredes estavam lisas e não havia nada de muito espetacular para se avistar dali, excluso o verde que estava à minha frente.

Foi quando cheguei mais perto do vidro e toquei-o, fechando os olhos e aguçando meus sentidos para tentar cheirar o verde de fora, que senti um formigamento ao redor do pescoço. O formigamento pareceu avivar o antigo fogo que me queimara até momentos antes de eu ter acordado, todo concentrado apenas no pescoço. Meus lábios secaram, e todo o meu corpo, todos os meus instintos indicavam apenas uma culpada: era a sede. Eu estava já sentindo sede, e era uma sede insuportável. Levei minhas duas mãos ao pescoço tentando conter a queimação, mas era impossível. Eu estava queimando por dentro. Esqueci o verde, esqueci a sala, esqueci a maca. De repente, só o que eu conseguia lembrar era o tom rubro do alimento que agora era o meu único. Sentei-me ao chão, com as mãos ainda no pescoço e dobrei os joelhos, ficando com meu corpo em forma de bola. Só agora entendia por que tinha de ficar longe de todos. Este era o preço por minha anormalidade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Fiquei algum tempo – pois não tinha noção de tempo naquela peça, só conseguia me guiar pela posição do sol – segurando o pescoço e sentado ao chão, sentindo a queimação forte na minha garganta e a palavra sangue escancarada por todo o meu pensamento. Não conseguia seguir uma linha de raciocínio lógica, pois todos os meus instintos estavam terrivelmente ligados e alertas. Eu estava mais do que nunca selvagem.

A maçaneta da porta se moveu, eu me virei instintivamente para ela. A porta se abriu, e Bella apareceu por entre a fresta deixada entre ela e a parede. Não demorou mais que um segundo para que me encontrasse sentado em frente aos vidros que formavam uma das paredes, e menos que isso para entender o que eu estava sentindo.

- Não se preocupe, logo você estará acostumado com a sede. – Foi tudo o que pode dizer, desta vez com um tom menos preocupado do que horas atrás. Ela usava agora um tom de consolo. – Pelo menos comigo foi até mais rápido do que o esperado. Sabe, todos se impressionaram com o meu auto-controle enquanto vampira. – Era perceptível a tentativa de mudar o assunto principal ali.

- Sabe, eu não pensei que fosse uma vontade tão forte e persistente. – Engasguei nas palavras; eu não tinha aberto a boca desde que eles haviam saído pela primeira vez. – Achei que fosse algo parecido com a fome de um humano.

- Seja otimista! – Ela repreendeu a aparente falta de combate contra meus instintos. – Em breve, você não vai mais se sentir sufocado pela fome, não vai chegar nem perto disso.

Passamos alguns segundos em silêncio, em que só o que eu podia ouvir era meu cérebro passando a palavra "Fome" em letras maiúsculas, como se o amplo espaço do meu pensamento se reservasse apenas a um outdoor. Era irritante! Além do mais, Bella não ajudou nada ficando imóvel como uma estátua de mármore durante este tempo.

- Já não há mais motivos para esperar. – Eu ouvi a voz de Edward do lado de fora da peça. – Carlisle disse que já podemos sair.

- Não vai ser arriscado? – Perguntei, mas só pelo clima tenso que se instalara repentinamente no lugar. Além do mais, o perigo maior era eu, e não eles. Eles já conseguiam controlar a sua sede com precisão, e eu não passava de um selvagem.

- Nós temos uma coisa séria para discutir. – Edward franziu o cenho, demonstrando uma seriedade que normalmente não existia em garotos de dezessete anos. – Mas primeiro, é até mais seguro que você se alimente.

Bagé era uma cidade no interior do Rio Grande do sul, em que os invernos eram intensos e nublados, enquanto os verões só mostravam o esplendor dos raios solares do fim da manhã ao início da tarde. Era envolta por uma grossa camada de fazendas e campos, o que tornava o lugar uma espécie de restaurante exclusivo para vampiros. Além do mais, o Brasil era muito pouco povoado por eles – ou nós. Ainda não me acostumei a me chamar de vampiro -, então teríamos muita facilidade em caçar. Em pensar que eu só fui entender isso depois de praticamente uma aula teórica falada inteira pelo Edward. Acho que meu cérebro diminuiu ao invés de crescer. Ok, tinha o desconto da sede, então eu acho que no máximo, ele estava no seu tamanho natural.

- Certo... – Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, enquanto ainda captava os últimos pontos que ele tinha frisado. – Quer dizer que vampiros também marcam território?

- Nós não urinamos no local, antes que você pense. – Ed começou, mas logo deu um leve tapinha na testa – oh, não. Você pensou!

Ok, próxima imagem. Ah, droga. Outdoor novamente.

- Você é tecnológico até pra sentir sede. – Comentou, em tom cômico. – Agora vamos logo, senão o pessoal vai ficar impaciente.

- Alice já deve estar preparando milhares de coisas. – Bella revirou os olhos, impaciente. – Otávio, acredite. A partir do momento em que você conhecer Alice, vai ver que existem coisas bem piores de se agüentar do que a sua própria sede.

Não passaram nem dois segundos e o som de um telefone tocou, e o bolso esquerdo do jeans de Edward vibrou.

- Ai, droga. – Bella colocou a mão no jeans do garoto e tirou um pequeno telefone todo preto. Ela o abriu e até eu pude escutar os gritos histéricos de outra garota, do outro lado da linha.

- Esta é a nossa Alice. – Sussurrou Edward, rindo baixinho. Eu pude ouvir Alice berrar "Eu ouvi isso, Ed" para Bella, que ainda tentava se desculpar. – Ela também tem poderes. Alice pode ver o futuro, e provavelmente ela esteja bem interessada no nosso, já que estamos com um novo membro no grupo.

- Alice videnciou que nós falaríamos mal dela. – Rosnou a garota, desligando o telefone e o devolvendo ao bolso do garoto. – Nessas horas, eu até sinto falta do Jake.

- Não podemos mais nos atrasar. Chega de conversa fiada. – Edward correu pela porta, sabendo que eu já ia perguntar quem era o tal Jake, ou por que ele fazia falta. – Você **precisa** se alimentar, ou então vai acabar perdendo a consciência e atacando a primeira coisa que tiver sangue, ou algo muito parecido com isso, no corpo.

Bella o acompanhou na mesma velocidade. Eles estavam totalmente habituados com aquilo, enquanto eu mesmo nunca me imaginava correndo. Maldito sedentarismo enquanto humano.

Saí da minha posição de bola e me levantei. Nenhum dos meus músculos doía, ao contrário do que normalmente acontecia. Isso fazia parte de ser vampiro, eu lembrei a mim mesmo. Movimentei os pés, e foi mais fácil que parecia. O ar simplesmente passava por todos os meus membros e meu tronco, como se abrisse passagem. Eu rapidamente atingi a porta, onde vi um corredor extenso, com as paredes cobertas de espelhos. Edward e Bella me esperavam no fim dele. Provavelmente coisa de rotina, deixar que o novo vampiro aprenda a se movimentar sozinho. Eu andei com minhas passadas rápidas pelo corredor, mas parei de súbito: eu estava totalmente diferente.

Meus cabelos continuavam encaracolados, e no mesmo tom de castanho, com alguns fiapos brancos. Mas meu rosto havia mudado, estava mais fino e quadrado, e meus olhos estavam vermelhos. Vermelhos da cor de sangue. – Ugh. A palavra doeu na minha garganta, que ficou mais seca ainda. – Mas continuando o pensamento, meu corpo estava mais musculoso e magro – ok, devo lembrar de agradecer ao emagrecimento rápido e sem dieta -, e até minhas roupas tinham mudado. Agora usava uma camisa branca de botões e uma calça jeans. Olhei novamente para os dois vampiros de olhos âmbar. Era até aceitável que minha aparência tivesse mudado tanto – e para melhor. Meu ego subiu rapidamente, e isso é simplesmente MARAVILHOSO! -, mas eu não conseguia entender aqueles olhos assassinos em mim. Era óbvio que minha expressão era um grande e gordo ponto de interrogação, embora nem precisasse disso. Edward lia pensamentos, lembrei. Mas pela expressão que ele dera em resposta, era melhor mesmo deixar isso para outra hora. Ele estava começando a se demonstrar impaciente. Venci o último trecho que me separava da dupla.

Eles seguiram a corrida com aquela super velocidade de costume. O corredor dava para uma pequena peça vazia, em que se encontrava apenas a escada. Sim, eu estava no segundo andar da casa. Ou melhor, não era uma casa, mas sim um mansão. Como eu nunca tinha a visto nessa cidade tão pequena?

Atravessamos em pouquíssimo tempo a uma sala de estar grande e quase sem mobílias. Só em um dos cantos dela havia um jogo de sofás de couro preto e uma televisão de plasma de quarenta e duas polegadas. Uma lareira na parede, e pra completar um tapete cobrindo todo o espaço daquela pequena sala de estar diante à peça gigantesca. Quando cheguei ao fim dela, a porta já estava aberta e os dois já me esperavam do lado de fora. Apesar de ser fácil, correr na velocidade que eles corriam já exigia, mesmo que um mínimo, de mim.

Estava ventando forte, e já era fim de tarde. Estava, como de costume, abafado pra caramba. Mas o sol já não mostrava sua presença, preferindo se esconder por entre as grandes nuvens que tomavam o céu já no apogeu do dia. A partir dali, eu tinha plena certeza de que só escureceria. Estávamos, em pouco tempo, atravessando o campo aberto que eu tinha visto há pouco pela parede de vidro do quarto em que tinha ficado.

Eu já não podia mais localizar Edward ou Bella pelo movimento do ar, pois o vento dificultava. Agora eu me guiava com os olhos e com o cheiro inconfundível dos dois, que seguiam logo à minha frente. Forcei as pernas e logo os alcancei, mesmo sabendo que eles estavam aliviando para que eu realmente o fizesse.

A passagem do ar por todo o meu corpo era de um prazer inebriante. Eu sentia como se voasse, como se fosse livre pela primeira vez na vida. Parei de pensar diante dos meus movimentos, eles pareciam tudo o que eu precisava. Desviava com facilidade qualquer obstáculo, fosse ele uma árvore, um arbusto ou até uma pedra que fosse deixar meu pé em falso. E o fazia sem pensar duas vezes, era a parte boa dos meus instintos.

De repente, um cheiro diferente de todos os outros que eu estava sentindo apareceu no ar. Diferente do de Bella e Edward, das folhas, das árvores, dos insetos que estavam debaixo dos nossos pés. Um cheiro que fez minha garganta queimar e todos os meus pêlos se eriçarem. O cheiro pelo qual eu já esperava por horas.

- Há um rebanho de carneiros a cerca de alguns minutos de corrida daqui. – Edward informou, apontando com o indicador na direção em que o cheiro vinha. – Está pronto para caçar, Otávio?

- Com certeza. – Mal deu tempo para o sorriso se concretizar no meu rosto e eu disparei na direção do cheiro daquilo que me era necessário.

Cheguei ao cercado bem antes do que eu esperava. O chão estava voando por debaixo dos meus pés, literalmente. Dezenas de carneiros e ovelhas pastavam na grama verde que ainda não tinha sido vencida pelo calor do sol. Minha garganta reclamou, e eu não agüentei mais do que poucos segundos para saltar na ovelha mais próxima e abraçar-lhe as costas, com a boca procurando a jugular. Cravei meus dentes em seu pescoço, e em poucos segundos ela já estava seca. Não tivera tempo de reação, embora eu não pudesse dizer o mesmo das outras. Todas as outras berravam assustadas com a minha presença.

Beber sangue era como tomar suco de canudinho, depois de estar lá você só precisava sugar. É, suco era uma ótima comparação para a alimentação dos vampiros. O sangue da ovelha saciava um pouco a minha sede, mas não parecia poder algum dia sacia-la totalmente. Era como encher um jarro furado interminavelmente. Era como tomar suco pronto, suco de pozinho. Pelo que falaram, o sangue humano era a outra face da moeda. Ele era o suco com polpa de fruta, o que fazia bem e saciava totalmente. O sangue humano era o licor dos deuses para os vampiros, embora para que não fossem monstros, os meus guias preferiam beber suco de pozinho.

Não que eu não tivesse entendido. Na verdade, eu entendia perfeitamente. Talvez a maioria dos vampiros, por ter todos os sentidos acima do normal, por ter velocidade e força sobre-humanos e ainda ter a capacidade de ler mentes, ou outro desses poderes incríveis os auto-intitulasse semi-deuses, ou até mesmo deuses. O ego do vampiro o endeusava, e talvez isso o criasse a possibilidade de provar do licor dos deuses, daquele líquido proibido que só os criadores poderiam beber.

Mas Edward e Bella, inclusive na minha opinião, estavam certos. Eles não se posicionavam como Deuses. Eles estavam no lugar certo, eles eram vampiros. E beber do licor dos deuses era como um roubo e um sacrilégio. Era como dar para o vendedor na esquina o vinho do santo graal. Eu os compreendia e os apoiava.

Quando eu já me preparava para dar o bote em outra, Edward se materializou na minha frente, tamanha velocidade. Ele rosnou alto, e a minha concentração passou da ovelha para ele. O olhei com meus olhos vermelhos, enquanto ele tomava uma posição defensiva, pronto para atacar. Apesar da minha garganta arder mais do que nunca, na presença daquele cheiro que significaria um alívio temporário, o cessar da sede, eu conseguia raciocinar quase que perfeitamente. A única dificuldade eram os, ugh, instintos.

- Precisamos sair daqui. – Edward falou, tão sério que eu cheguei a cogitar que aquele não era ele de verdade. – Urgentemente. – Ele frisou a última palavra, e levantou as mãos como se estivesse pronto para defender com a própria vida um rebanho de ovelhas.

Deus! Edward tinha uma queda por ovelhas? Será que ele as achava fofinhas demais para ser devoradas e resolveu voltar atrás depois de ter me dado sua localização? Eu juro que cheguei a pensar nisso por um instante.

- Não é nada disso. – Ele juntou os dois braços no meu peito e começou a me empurrar para longe do lugar. Bella tinha acabado de pegar o corpo sem vida da ovelha que eu tinha atacado e desapareceu em um piscar de olhos. Edward ainda me empurrava, mas não tinha muito sucesso. Aparentemente, eu tinha mais força que ele. – Se continuarmos aqui, nós teremos problemas. Alice ligou e me informou do que acontecerá se eu não te tirar daqui agora.

Mas era tarde demais. Eu senti outro cheiro que se diferenciava de todos os outros, era um cheiro diferente do das ovelhas, mas que parecia saciar muito mais a queimação da minha garganta do que elas. Meus olhos vermelhos se arregalaram, e eu parei de pensar. Meus instintos envolveram e esmagaram a razão, e em poucos segundos eu estava contrariando a força de Edward. Minha garganta ardia tanto que estava dormente.

O licor dos deuses havia sido colocado diante de mim.

Um homem velho, com a barba por fazer, uma camisa xadrez no corpo e por cima as alças de um macacão jeans velho – o mais perfeito caipira – carregava uma arma nas mãos, com seu olhar rabugento analisando a sua criação. Eu lambi os meus lábios antes de partir com toda a velocidade que eu podia alcançar, sob o olhar assustado de Edward. Agarrei os braços do humano com força, e quando ele percebeu que eu realmente existia, e não era uma criação da cabeça dele, eu o mordi.

O sangue tinha um gosto maravilhoso. Era realmente feito da polpa da fruta, era realmente o licor dos deuses, era digno de tal. Mal percebi Edward com seus braços em meu ombro, sua cabeça baixa e olhar triste, desistindo da última chance de me tirar de perto dali. Eu já o tinha mordido, agora não tinha mais volta.

Bella não demorou muito a aparecer ao lado do garoto, com o seu olhar preso à minha nuca e a boca escancarada. E eu só pude ver o seu choque quando o corpo do homem caiu, o corpo da minha presa, e eu me virei para trás, livre do meu transe ou de qualquer ardência na garganta.

Minha mente voltou a funcionar, e os meus instintos voltaram ao normal. Ao invés do outdoor mostrar a palavra "sede", como de costume nas últimas horas, ele mostrou em maiúsculas a frase "você matou um inocente".

Eu caí no chão de joelhos, sem força de vontade para continuar em pé. A minha maior vontade era poder devolver a vida ao corpo caído ao meu lado, mesmo que isto custasse a minha. Edward antecipou meus movimentos, mas ainda assim não fez nada para me deixar em pé, apenas continuou com a sua mão em meu ombro.

Me desliguei totalmente do meu corpo. Esqueci de respirar, de pensar. Esqueci de sentir. Tudo que eu conseguia lembrar era do corpo do homem que não tinha nada a ver com a minha vida caído. Um homem sem sorte que cruzou o meu caminho, o caminho de uma criatura fraca, que era incapaz de conter seus próprios impulsos.

Tinha sido salvo da morte, naquele acidente com uma motocicleta, tinha ganhado velocidade, força, imortalidade. Tinha ganhado o mundo em que eu e minha personalidade nos encaixávamos perfeitamente, o mundo para o qual eu tinha nascido. Eu agora fazia parte de um grupo de pessoas que eram como eu, e tudo isso pelo ínfimo preço de ter que beber sangue para sobreviver, ao invés de outro tipo de alimento. Eu não era digno daquilo tudo, e a prova mais concreta era que eu não tinha sido capaz de me segurar, eu não tinha conseguido conter o mínimo desejo que se apoderara do meu corpo.

Não esperava que Edward e Bella resolvessem me fatiar em pedaços, me atirar com o revólver ou tentar me matar, seja lá qual for o jeito que se mata um vampiro, mas eu queria isso. Tive a momentânea impressão que meu desejo se tornaria realidade quando Edward apertou mais a mão em meu ombro. Eu levantei a cabeça, juntando um resto de forças que eu não sei de onde vieram, e percebi que eles já não estavam mais de pé, mas os dois sentados à minha frente, com os rostos cheios de algo parecido com pena, mas não tão humilhante pra mim. Talvez fosse pena, e eu não quisesse admitir.

- Otávio... – A voz de Bella estava embargada. Ela estava com nojo de mim, eu era um assassino. Eu não prestava. Era óbvio que ela não podia aturar fixar seus olhos em mim. – Isso é mais comum do que você imagina. – Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ela terminou de falar. Ela forçou um sorriso, que saiu fraco, mas ainda assim surgiu.

- Quase todos nós fazemos isso quando somos recém nascidos, ou 'vampiros novos', como queira. – Ele usava um tom reconfortante, o que aumentou minhas certezas de que suas expressões não demonstravam pena, mas compreensão. – É impossível controlar seu lado vampiro, ainda mais quando você tem menos de um ano de experiência, quanto mais na primeira caçada. – Ele olhou para baixo e respirou fundo para continuar – Entenda. Eu tentei te parar porque nós não queremos que você seja responsável por a morte de um humano. Isso fere os seus sentimentos, isso te magoa e te faz se sentir um monstro. Eu sei porque já senti isso. – Edward bateu em seu próprio peito, ao que Bella soltou um soluço. Olhei rapidamente para ela, mas ela não chorava, apenas fazia todo o trabalho corporal de uma pessoa que estava chorando. Vampiros não choram? – Não é culpa sua. Isso requer muito trabalho e muito autocontrole. É por isso que você não vai demorar a se juntar ao nosso grupo, é por isso que vamos te ajudar com tudo o que podemos. Você não é um monstro, Otávio. E você vai aprender isso, vamos fazer de tudo para que você consiga entender tão bem quanto eu o fiz quando Bella me mostrou isso. – Ouvi outro soluço, mas não era de Bella. Era mais rouco, mais forte. Era meu.

Eu não soluçava porque estava triste, ou porque o discurso de Edward me deixara feliz. Eu soluçava como uma reação ao combate de idéias e certezas que ocorria dentro de mim naquele momento. Não sabia em que acreditar, minha vida deu cambalhotas em menos de vinte e quatro horas, e eram tantas mudanças que eu me sentia fraco só de procurar a minha verdade. Bella segurou a minha mão.

- Você não pode se sentir diferente porque você cometeu um erro. – Ela olhou profundamente nos meus olhos, como se procurasse a minha verdadeira essência. – Sendo vampiro, tudo o que você tem está afinado, aguçado. Suas verdades são maiores, sua liberdade é maior, seu poder é maior, suas preocupações são maiores, seus direitos são maiores, sua dor também é. Não era de se esperar que os erros, os deveres, tudo de ruim fosse tão intenso quanto tudo de bom? – Bella soriu um sorriso verdadeiro, que me encantou. Ela encontrara minha verdade dentro de mim mesmo. – Sempre há tempo de corrigir os seus problemas. O que você acabou de fazer já é passado, não dá pra voltar atrás. Mas a partir de agora, você já sabe o que vai acontecer. Você é um vampiro, não pode negar sua nova forma agora. Tudo o que tem de fazer é saber lidar com ela.

Certo, o lado que Edward criara e Bella empurrara tinha vencido a batalha interna, sem dúvidas. Eles formavam um casal que tinha compasso, inclusive para convencer os outros. Eram feitos um para o outro.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos sentados, eu olhando para o nada e Edward e Bella trocando olhares com significados que só eles sabiam. Na verdade eu nem tentei procurar significados para os olhares. Aliás, nem tentei percebe-los, direito. Eu só sabia que eles estavam lá.

E tudo ficou assim até que o telefone tocou novamente. Com sua velocidade surpreendente até para um vampiro, Edward tirou-o do bolso e já falava com outra voz, desta vez masculina.

- Hum, é sério? – Ele falou em tom casual, não parecendo nada com o que tinha usado da última vez comigo. – A Alice resolveu sondar todo o futuro do garoto, agora? Manda ela relaxar! – Pude ouvir um suspiro do outro lado do telefone, e mais diálogo. – Ou melhor, manda o Jazz fazer ela relaxar um pouco. Em todos os sentidos possíveis. – Ele continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – Todos nós sabemos do acontecido, que ótimo. Encontro vocês logo, até mais Emm.

- Ei, peraí, você já vai desligar? – O telefone gritou antes do flip ser fechado e o pequeno telefone foi jogado de volta para o bolso do jeans.

- Carlisle? – Perguntou Bella, olhando para o chão.

- Sim. Emmet avisou que ele quer conversar sério com o Otávio. – Edward levantou-se do chão e ficou em pé, quase ao mesmo tempo que sua companheira. Eu demorei mais alguns segundos até poder fazer o mesmo, indagando quem era Carlisle e o que ele queria comigo. Pelo tom, devia ser o chefe, líder ou um desses nomes que indiquem a posição máxima da hierarquia do grupo. – Mas antes disso, você precisa se limpar. – Ele olhou para mim, apontando para a camiseta branca. – Eu disse que seria horrivelmente constrangedor dar a ele uma camisa branca no dia da transformação.

- Vamos nos encontrar com os outros? – Falei enquanto olhava para baixo. Minha camisa estava inteira vermelha. Apenas as costas se mantinham brancas, e porque eu tinha sido rápido o suficiente para não sair em combate com algum outro. Além do mais, o cheiro do homem que eu acabara de matar estava ali. Eu não queria suportar isso por mais tempo, eu não queria mais me lembrar disso. Tirei a camiseta e a atirei o mais longe que pude, mas Edward a pegou enquanto ela ainda estava no ar.

- Sim, mas antes vamos voltar para a casa em que estávamos para que você possa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. – Ele se virou de costas para mim, mas logo tornou a voltar, girando com as pontas dos pés. – Aliás, você ainda está com sede?

- Nem um resquício dela. – Eu jurei, enquanto batia nos meus jeans para tirar a terra.

- Então vamos. – E nós três desaparecemos novamente pelo campo aberto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Logo que chegamos de volta à mansão, Edward mostrou-me o banheiro mais próximo da entrada. Até mesmo o mais próximo parecia mais longe do único que existia na casa em que eu morava. E este ficava logo ao lado da sala de estar.

Não demorei a me apossar dele, e fechar a porta atrás de mim, ainda ouvindo Edward me avisar que buscaria algumas roupas em estado normal. Venci as últimas barreiras que me separavam da nudez, e entrei no box.

Era um box gigante, com dois chuveiros e muitos xampus e condicionadores, de muitas marcas e muitos tipos. Três tipos diferentes de sabonetes descansavam em uma entrada na parede, a saboneteira.

Eu liguei o chuveiro mais próximo e comecei um banho rápido, sem demoras. Afinal, todo o grupo nos esperava, e eu mal sabia para quê.

Já estava enrolado em uma das três toalhas dobradas em cima do bidê. Abri a posta e, no chão, estavam novas camiseta, calças, cueca, meias e tênis. Vesti-me e tomei a sala de estar. Edward e Bella já me esperavam à porta de entrada, demonstrando feições impacientes.

- Erm... Eu demorei? – Me aproximei mais deles, e Bella se virou para trás, só agora percebendo minha presença. – Oh. – só mais alguns passos depois eu percebi que havia outra pessoa junto do casal. – Quem é ess...

Eu fui interrompido por um movimento veloz, mas sem perder a elegância. A pessoa era na verdade uma mulher de cabelos curtos repicados, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela pulou na minha direção, me abraçando. Mesmo que confuso, minha única reação imediata fora levantar os braços e deixar ser abraçado pela estranha.

- Esta é a, hum, Alice. – A compreensão me atingiu como um choque. Alice olhava para mim com aquele sorriso amistoso. Sua expressão apresentava mais hiperatividade do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu já tivesse visto. - Nós já te falamos sobre ela.

- Ah. – Ela saiu do abraço e me olhou, quando eu falei. – Prazer, Alice. Ahãm, eu lembro quando vocês falaram dela.

- O prazer é meu! – Alice rodopiou para perto de Edward, como uma dançarina. – E sim, eu vi o que vocês falaram dele pra mim. Desse jeito vocês vão fazer ele ficar assustado! Além do mais... – Ela olhou assassina para o garoto. – Emm e Rose tiveram que me segurar quando ele me contou do seu comentário ao telefone, Edward. Por pouco você não seria esquartejado.

- Então o Jazz fez o serviço dele. – Edward gargalhou, Alice revirou os olhos.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, Alice? – Bella falou pela primeira vez, e Alice se virou na ponta dos pés na sua direção.

- Você realmente achou que eu agüentaria esperar para conhecer pessoalmente a mais nova novidade dos Cullen? – Não, era claro que não. Mesmo sem poder ler pensamentos, estava claro na linha de expressão que Bella formara na testa o que ela achava disso.

Alice dançou novamente na minha direção.

- Já está pronto? – Perguntou, pegando na minha mão e me puxando. Cara, ela era bem mais forte do que o corpo dela permitia. Eu fui levado quase arrastado para fora de casa. – Vamos logo, não quero atrasar esse momento por nada! Sabe há quanto tempo não há uma conversa dessas? Uma conversa em que eu não posso ver o que vai ser decidido? Eu fico tensa, eu me sinto impotente! – Ok, ótimo. Ela estava despejando as mágoas em cima das minhas costas. Ultra legal. Logo eu, que não tinha mais preocupações senão ir correndo buscar um tampico da geladeira. É, eu ri por dentro.

- Além do mais, eu vi que o Emmet está ansioso para o encontro com o novo recém-nascido... – Edward comentou, provavelmente lendo os pensamentos de Alice. Ela revirou os olhos, e os dois falaram juntos – experiências traumáticas contra o antigo recém nascido. - Bella riu, ela era a última a ter nascido.

- Ele ainda não aceitou as derrotas na queda de braço? Olha o meu muque! – E fez aquelas posições bizarras que os fisiculturistas fazem. Eu não pude deixar de por a língua de fora.

- Vamos logo, vamos. – Alice tomou a dianteira, Edward respondeu que sim para Bella para uma pergunta que ele provavelmente fizera por pensamento e logo a seguiu com a garota. Eu, pra variar, fui o último a segui-los.

O caminho era totalmente diferente, o que dava a breve impressão de que eu estava indo para a direção contrária da qual eu havia corrido para caçar. Devia ser só impressão.

Alice ainda estava na dianteira, embora Edward já ameaçasse tirar o posto dela. Bella preferia ficar quieta na terceira posição, enquanto eu ainda me esforçava para poder ver os vultos deles pelo campo.

Aproveitei aquele pequeno momento em que estaríamos livres. Eu realmente me sentia assim, e esse sentimento tomava todo o meu ser. Não pensava, apenas sentia o vento batendo no meu rosto, a velocidade, a grama batendo nos meus pés, o impacto do chão quando meus pés tomavam um novo impulso, tudo aquilo era mágico.

Mas não pude permanecer naquele transe por muito tempo, pois ao contrário dos campos, a casa em que o grupo ficava estava muito mais próxima da zona rural,mas ainda assim ficava no limite da zona urbana. Era uma mansão, como a em que estávamos antes, mas dessa vez eu podia sentir que era habitada.

Eu podia sentir sete cheiros diferentes e hum, um era terrivelmente ruim. Torci o nariz, mas não conseguia amenizar. Resolvi prestar atenção nos outros enquanto já desacelerávamos à entrada da casa.

Alice tinha vencido a aparente corrida e olhava Edward com um tom zombeteiro. Bella ria dos dois, já em frente ao primeiro degrau. Parei atrás dela, mais cauteloso do que o necessário. Ela colocou uma das mãos no meu ombro, sorriu me encorajando e de leve, me empurrou para sua frente.

Mal parei para respirar, e a porta se abriu. Do outro lado, um homem muito alto e que parecia ter usado anabolizantes estava parado, com seus olhos brilhando na minha direção. Ele mantinha o braço direito levantado e a mão fechada. O olhar dele, apesar de também ser de um âmbar leitoso, era quase maníaco.

- Emm, eu já vi. – Alice o empurrou para dentro da casa, mas o grandalhão não tirava os olhos de mim. – Você vai perder DENOVO.

- Você não sabe nada. – Ele tentou engana-la com um passo para o lado, mas ela o acompanhou.

- Eu vejo o futuro! – Reclamou, indignada. – Ou você não se lembra disso?

- Ah, tanto faz! Eu sei que vou vencer dessa vez! – Alice suspirou e abriu passagem. O cara veio rápido, chegando à minha frente e apontando o dedo indicador para mim. – Você está sendo desafiado, rapaz! – E sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes. Edward suspirou.

- Emmet, nós temos coisas mais importantes para fazer. – Emmet se virou para Ed, com os ombros agora baixos.

- Nada é mais importante do que recuperar a minha auto-estima! – Seus olhos brilharam ferozes novamente. – Agora, eu te desafio para uma queda de braço! – Bella riu, e Edward fez um movimento com a cabeça, como se dissesse que não podia mais fazer nada quanto àquilo.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Mesmo em meus dezessete anos enquanto humano, eu nunca tinha sequer tentado fazer queda de braço, e mesmo assim todos diziam que eu iria vencer daquele cara grandalhão e musculoso. Eles eram malucos! Aquele cara ia quebrar meu braço!

Dei um passo pra trás, e eu jurava que se ainda pudesse suar, ele estaria escorrendo por todo o meu rosto. Ok, eu estava com medo. Ele não moveu nem uma palha enquanto eu considerava se faria ou não o que ele estava pedindo. Afinal, pelo olhar dele eu sabia que ele não desistiria da idéia tão facilmente.

- Ok, ok. – Alice surgiu de repente separando-nos. Graças a Deus! Alice subiu no meu conceito. – Vamos fazer isso rápido e rasteiro, - eu olhei para ela com um olhar assassino. Traidora! Caiu denovo. – eu quero saber da conversa, gente! – Ela se justificou.

Eu não tinha como recusar. Edward e Bella ficaram indiferentes quanto à situação, embora mostrassem um sorriso de quem na verdade prefere não se meter. Alice quase me empurrava atrás de Emmet, que dava gargalhadas enquanto me guiava até três pedras que pareciam ter sido moldadas para uma partida de queda de braço.

- Sabe como é, - ele se sentou em um dos lados – desde que a Alice viu que você ia entrar para a nossa família, eu já tive que me prevenir.

- VOCÊ fez as pedras virarem banquinho e mesa? – Eu engoli a seco. Ele era um BRUTAMONTES! Se eu ainda não tinha morrido com o acidente, agora com certeza isso aconteceria.

- Claro que fui eu. – Emmet sorriu, orgulhoso, e colocou um dos braços em cima da mesa. – Ok, vamos parar de perder tempo.

- Ei, peraí... – Eu procurava na minha mente algo que eu pudesse dizer que evitasse a perda do meu braço.

- Vamos logo, eu não tenho a vida toda! – Ele resmungou, movimentando novamente a mão em cima da mesa.

- Na verdade, você tem mais do que a vida toda. – Edward comentou, enquanto ele e Bella riram. Os dois se abraçaram e chegaram mais perto para assistir.

Não tinha saída, eu coloquei a minha mão na mesa e juntei-a com a daquele brutamontes. Alice colocou a mão em cima das duas nossas, contou até três e a tirou. Tava na hora de eu viver só com a mão direita.

Mas eu tomei um susto quando vi que o Emmet fazia até as veias da testa saltarem, colocando força contra a minha mão. E ela nem se mexia! Sorri olhando para ele, só para fazer ele ficar com raiva de mim. Ok, era minha vingancinha por ele ter me deixado sem escapatória. Eu deixei minha mão cambalear um pouco para o lado, e ele realmente acreditou que eu iria perder. QUE PATO!

- Sem chance! – Forcei um pouco o meu pulso contra ele, e o dele tocou a mesa. Ele me olhou pasmo. – Há! Venci.

Sabe aquelas nuvenzinhas que aparecem na volta de alguém quando esse alguém ta triste? Foi o que aconteceu com o Emmet. Ele se encolheu, juntou as mãos, abraçando os joelhos e baixou a cabeça. Aquela nuvem negra tomou conta de todo o perímetro que ele cercava. Bella e Edward agora gargalhavam, enquanto Alice agora me empurrava para a frente da casa denovo. Ok, obrigado por me carregar já que eu NÃO SEI ANDAR. Oh, céus. Esses vampiros iriam me render muitas rugas, se eu por acaso envelhecesse.

- Edward? – Alice chamou, enquanto nós dois esperávamos ali na frente. Ele apareceu rápido, ainda de braços dados com Bella, a encarando. – Poderia nos informar em primeira mão o que Carlisle quer?

- Eu posso fazer isso. – Ele sorriu torto, e Bella se derreteu enquanto Alice olhou feio. – Mas talvez eu goste de te ver incapacitada. – Ele riu, enquanto Alice bufou.

- Vai se catar, Ed. – Alice abriu a porta e me encaminhou, na verdade, me empurrou, para dentro da sala.

Eu já estava acostumado dessa vez com a sala gigantesca. Mas essa, diferentemente das outras, estava total e completamente mobiliada. Ao contrário do que eu pensei, todo o resto da sala não dava lugar para outros conjuntos de sofá, mas para uma mesa de sinuca, um tabuleiro de xadrez, vários outros jogos – que eu me lembrei de pedir para jogar com alguém que não tivesse super-poderes – e uma grande escada. Ok, as outras também tinham escadas, então isso não conta tanto assim.

Quando passamos pela porta e ficamos "visíveis", à frente do pequeno corredor que separava a porta da frente da sala, quatro cabeças me olharam. Eles estavam todos acomodados nos sofás da saleta do canto, me olhando. Ótimo, eu era a novidade. Pra variar.

Era claro que eu tinha parado ao ver aqueles quatro pares de olhos me olhando como se eu fosse uma presa. Tá, eles não me olhavam como se eu fosse uma presa, mas como uma pessoa que eles nunca tinham visto. Fiquei tenso.

Alice me empurrou ao ver que eu tinha parado, e começou a me dar tapinhas nas costas para eu andar mais rápido. Ok, definitivamente aquilo não era nada agradável. E a Alice ainda me apressava. Oi, eu tenho sentimentos, quem sabe você me deixa parar pra pensar se aqueles quatro não vão comer meu couro? Edward riu. E só ele, claro. Eu estava tenso demais para rir com meus próprios pensamentos. Mas aparentemente, só eu me sentia assim. E a Alice? Bem, ela se sentia mais apressada do que qualquer outra coisa.

Fui obrigado a me sentar no sofá oposto de onde todos os outros vampiros estavam sentados. Eles não tiraram os olhos de mim. Ma-ra-vi-lha. Será que eles não queriam que eu começasse a tocar tambor, usar um nariz de palhaço ou fazer alguma coisa extraordinária? Edward, Bella e Alice sentaram-se no mesmo sofá que eu, em um ato de solidariedade – ao qual eu fiquei bastante agradecido. – O único que ainda não tinha se juntado à família. Ao todo, ali, éramos oito.

- Então você é o Otávio? – Um homem loiro, no canto do sofá, mesmo lugar que eu estava do outro lado, foi o primeiro a falar. Ele sorriu amigavelmente enquanto falava. – Meu nome é Carlisle e, em ordem, esta é Esme, o outro é Jasper e a última é Rosalie. – Esme dava contraste com os demais. Todos daquele sofá eram loiros, menos ela. Ela sorriu amigavelmente para mim enquanto Carlisle citava seu nome. Jasper tinha uma expressão vitoriosa no rosto, e só abriu mais o sorriso quando me cumprimentou. Rosalie, bem... ela não estava com cara de muitos amigos, e fez uma cara não muito agradável quando Carlisle a indicou dizendo "a última". Ela virou a cabeça, sem sorrir nem nada.

Mas eu ainda sentia mais dois cheiros, e eles vinham do segundo andar. Olhei para o teto, confuso. O que não cheirava bem não estava aqui. Os outros, claro, perceberam. Afinal, tinha alguém naquela MALDITA sala que não estivesse olhando fixamente pra mim? Claro que não.

- Bem... Jacob está conosco. – Eu torci o nariz ao sentir o cheiro dele mais uma vez. Era realmente horrível. Carlisle riu. – Ele não cheira muito bem porque é um dos nossos inimigos naturais. Jacob é um lobisomem.

Ok, minha cara foi no chão, eu admito. Eles provavelmente vieram pro Rio Grande do Sul para procurar o negrinho do pastoreio, ou para seguir a trilha da mula-sem-cabeça. Lobisomens existiam? Fala sério, eu tava ficando traumatizado com isso. Jasper suspirou, e o clima mudou totalmente. Ao invés de tenso, estava divertido e tranqüilo. Eu cheguei a pensar por um momento que estava num parque de diversões grande, divertido e sem filas. Porque filas sempre irritam.

- Jasper tem um dom, Otávio. – Era Carlisle que continuava a dar as explicações. Ele, então, era o chefe do grupo. – Ele pode controlar as emoções de todos nós. – Oba, mais um X-men.

- E eu leio pensamentos. – Lembrou Edward, com um sorriso zombeteiro. Provavelmente pra me lembrar de que ele conseguia ouvir tudo que eu pensava. Droga. EDWARD, EU TE AMO, ME DESCULPA AEE MEU BRODIS.

Ele riu.

- Como nós tínhamos te dito, eu sou uma Defensora. – Bella olhou para os meus olhos enquanto falava, depois desviou. – Sabe, eu tenho uma espécie de campo ao meu redor que anula o efeito dos poderes dos outros, enquanto eles estão fora do campo e a outra pessoa está dentro dele.

- Nossa, isso é bem útil. – Eu pensei alto, e todos os outros riram. Que beleza, eu era o único que tava boiando. Ta, a Rosalie não ria por nada desse mundo. Ela no máximo, sorriu.

- Você não imagina o quanto! – Disse Edward, enquanto todos riram ainda mais um pouco. Eu fiquei olhando para os lados enquanto eles terminavam de rir. Só pararam quando viram que eu estava me sentindo totalmente desconfortável.

- Eu vejo o futuro. – Alice falou, ao meu lado.

- Nós outros não temos poderes. – Completou Carlisle. – Otávio, agora que já terminamos as apresentações, é melhor começarmos a conversar sério. Existem coisas importantes a ser decididas aqui, neste momento, e elas não podem mais esperar.

- Certo. – Tentei entrar no clima da situação, mesmo que ele teimasse em ficar tranqüilo e alegre. Era obra do Jasper, agora eu podia notar. Óbvio que eu não consegui. – O que tem de ser decidido? – Eu coloquei um dos braços no encosto do sofá.

- Primeiro: Nós te salvamos da morte quando você foi atropelado por aquela moto, certo? – Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. – E agora você é um vampiro. – Carlisle pegou bastante ar para que pudesse falar o máximo de uma vez só. – Mas nós, os Cullen, levamos um modo de vida que não é muito normal para um vampiro. – Ele frisou a palavra "normal". – Nós só caçamos animais, e você teve uma prova de como é sobreviver do sangue de animais, e da tentação que é o sangue humano. – Ugh, mexeu na ferida. Minha testa mostrou uma linha de expressão que eu tentava esconder, mas sem sucesso. Carlisle percebeu isso. Eu sou um idiota! – E já sabe quais são os dois caminhos. Todos os vampiros que não os "vegetarianos", como nós nos chamamos, continuam com os olhos vermelhos. Você pode reconhece-los apenas pela aparência. – Ele respirou novamente. – O que eu quero dizer é que você tem que escolher por si só. Não é somente porque te transformamos que você tem que seguir esse regime contra a sua vontade. A vida ainda é sua, e você pode fazer o que quiser com ela.

Eu fiquei confuso, ele falou coisa demais. Ok, recapitulando, ele disse que eu posso viver a minha vida do jeito que eu quiser mesmo sendo vampiro, mesmo não seguindo os hábitos alimentares deles. Certo. Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe, - eu também respirei, era a minha vez de falar. – eu não tenho mais ninguém agora. Não posso ver minha família ou meus amigos, porque eu provavelmente vá mata-los, pelo menos até eu conseguir me controlar. É óbvio que se eu estiver sozinho, eu vou começar a caçar humanos ao invés de animais. – Eles estavam me olhando muito mais obsessivamente do que antes. Ah, maravilha. Vampiros tremem? Minha perna que não parava quieta me indicou que sim. – Mas eu não quero isso. – Disse, decidido. Carlisle e Edward sorriram, Rosalie soltou um muxoxo de desagrado. É, ela não simpatizou comigo. – Se eu puder, por favor, eu poderia me juntar a vocês?

Carlisle soltou uma risada com gosto, ficando em pé. Esme, Bella e Edward também sorriam, enquanto Alice estava paralisada. Ok, ela teve um ataque do meu lado? Vampiros também morrem? OH NOES!

- Alice está aproveitando que sua decisão foi tomada para ver o nosso futuro, Otávio. – Me tranqüilizou Carlisle enquanto via que eu fixara meus olhos nela. – Quanto ao seu pedido, é claro que temos espaço para você! Mas existe outra coisa que você não sabe.

- O que é? – Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. Certo! Mais surpresas. Já não era o suficiente eu virar um vampiro, comer ovelhas, matar um homem, ser super veloz, ter super força e saber que lobisomens existem?

- Na verdade, são duas. E bem distintas. – Carlisle olhou para o teto, de onde vinha o cheiro desagradável do lobisomem, ou Jacob. Tanto faz. – Com o Jacob, existe outro cheiro, não? – Ele me deu um tempo para que eu sentisse. Era verdade, tinha um cheiro distinto daquele horrível. Mas estava, de certa maneira, fusionado, junto ao cheiro ruim, como se tivessem sido unidos. – Neste exato momento, Jacob deve estar envolvendo Renesmee em seus braços, com medo de que você decida correr lá em cima e pegue-a.

- Mas qual é o problema? – Mais dúvidas, mais coisas novas. Eu estou sonhando e não acordei. Ninguém me belisque, eu ainda quero ser imortal. – Por que eu pegaria ela?

- Ela é meio-humana, Otávio. – Carlisle analisou minha expressão. Claro! Um humano vivendo por entre vampiros. Totalmente agradável. – Renesmee tem sangue correndo nas veias, embora também seja imortal e tenha... poderes. – Ele respirou. – Você não vai poder chegar muito perto dela. Ah, eu esqueci de dizer. Renesmee é filha de Edward e Bella.

- Bella foi a última a se tornar vampira, certo. – Me orgulhei com a velocidade que entendi. Bella provavelmente tivera Renesmee quando ainda era humana.

- Continuando, a outra coisa é que, mesmo que falemos fluentemente português, nós não somos do Brasil. – Ele sorriu. – Nós moramos nos Estados Unidos, e se você vai conosco, você vai ter que aprender a falar inglês.

- _Estes oito anos de aulas particulares enfim valeram à pena_ – Eu falei quase que fluentemente e eles olharam para mim satisfeitos.

Edward e Bella se levantaram, dizendo que veriam como estava Renesmee, pois passaram as última 72 horas ocupados comigo na outra casa. Carlisle retirou algumas de minhas dúvidas, como esta. Eu tinha ficado três dias dormindo, enquanto queimava, e eles tinham vindo ao Brasil para falar com os poucos vampiros que existiam aqui, quase todos concentrados na região norte, quando Alice dera a idéia de vir conhecer as cidades do Sul, por pura curiosidade. Eu era provavelmente o vampiro mais sortudo do universo!

Quanto a eu ter poderes, eles não sabiam me dizer com certeza se eu os tinha, mas me garantiram que eu conheceria um vampiro que podia me dizer.

Ficamos o resto do dia na sala, agora mais descontraídos e sem o clima artificial criado por Jasper, até porque já não haviam mais problemas quanto a tensão. Agora eles eram minha família, era com eles que eu passaria toda a eternidade. Quando eu percebi, já estava muito escuro, provavelmente já estava de madrugada, quando Edward e Bella desceram. Jacob continuou no andar superior, ainda com medo de mim, enquanto eles avisavam aos outros que Renesmee já tinha dormido. Mais uma vantagem de ser meio-vampiro!

Emmet tinha acabado de se juntar a nós. Ele se sentara no braço do sofá de Carlisle, ao lado de Rosalie. Os dois se deram os braços. Ah, o brutamontes e a antipática, lindo. Oops, olhei para Edward com vergonha, e ele sorriu pra mim. Droga! Ele tinha escutado. Pelo menos não ficou bravo. Ele já não tinha mais aquela nuvem escura à sua volta. Pelo contrário, agora ele demonstrara-se melhor do que antes. Aquela era uma família grande e cheia de problemas, mas eu não poderia encontrar outra melhor neste planeta.

- Então, não há mais problemas! – Carlisle disse satisfeito, após muitos discursos e explicações pra mim. Aparentemente, todos também tinham muita curiosidade quando se tornavam vampiros, pois ele tinha tudo na ponta da língua. - Agora, todos, vamos... – Foi o que eu consegui ouvir quando Alice se jogou em cima de mim, me abraçando, e eu caí no chão, desprevenido.


	5. Chapter 5

You all, everybody!

Nossa, eu juro que não esperava os dois reviews! *-* Obrigado, gente!

Antes de começar o novo capítulo, então, vamos às respostas aos reviews! \o\

**LetaFreak - **Que bom que você gostou / *-* / porque eu tou adorando escrever, e esse capítulo ficou simplesmente GIGANTE! Espero que tenha paciência para ler, HUIAHEOAHUOEHUAIOE :D

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - HAUIEHAUOEHUOAHEAHUIOE, é mesmo. A Alice é louca, ela só não mata todo mundo com tanta euforia porque ninguém pode morrer! XD

Boa leitura a todos, e não esqueçam de clicar no botãozinho de OK ali embaixo! (a)

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Rolei no chão enquanto Alice ainda prendia seus braços na minha cintura. Pombas, ela só podia ter enlouquecido. Depois de horas em transe, ela devia ter visto toda a existência de todos os Cullen, a do Jake e a de toda a população dos Estados Unidos de troco. Eu tentava me levantar, mas ela continuava pesada em cima de mim, com a cabeça um pouco acima da minha barriga. E tinha aquela cara obsessiva que só ela conseguia fazer. Ela olhava para o meu rosto com um sorriso bobo, e eu de repente senti o clima tranqüilo pesar. Eu senti como se estivesse no meu leito de morte. Olhei para o Jasper assustado. Ele também estava me olhando fixo, mas de um jeito ameaçador. Olhei pra Alice, depois pra Jasper. Alice, Jasper. Merda! Onde que eu fui me meter?

- Peraí, Jasper! – Eu levei as duas mãos para cima, de modo que interrompessem o nosso contato visual. Cada vez eu me sentia pior. E o mais horrível era que Alice ainda mantinha aquele olhar e o sorriso bobo no meu rosto. – Não é nada disso!

- Otávio, eu te amo! – Ela disse. Certo, repensei no que eu tinha acabado de falar pro "rolo" dela. Beleza, eu ia morrer. Por que pombas a Alice disse isso?

- E-ei, peraí! – Eu comecei a rastejar para longe do alcance do Jasper, que estava mais furioso do que nunca. Ele tinha ficado de pé, enquanto o Carlisle falava algumas coisas muito baixo para ele.

- Você.é.demais! – Ela separou bem as palavras, enquanto enterrava o rosto no meu peito. – Eu nunca imaginei que você daria uma idéia dessas! – Ela gargalhou, ainda abraçada, e me soltou, dançando de volta para o seu lugar no sofá. – Eu tinha mesmo me esquecido! E eu não sei como isso pôde acontecer! – Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ta. Aquela vampira não é um bom exemplo para a lucidez.

- O que foi, Al? – Jasper riu aliviado. Eu senti a felicidade entrar aos poucos novamente em mim. Ele ainda dava umas risadas descompassadas.

- Jazz, você não tem idéia do que eu vi! – Os olhos dela brilharam. – O Otávio teve uma idéia ótima! – Jasper olhou pra mim, e dessa vez não foi me fuzilando. Respirei mais aliviado, enquanto me levantava, cauteloso para que não fosse atacado por Alice tão de repente.

- Eu tive? – Perguntei alto, e ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Melhor, você vai ter. Ou ia ter, porque eu vou mudar esse futuro. – Ela chegou perto de mim, com o mesmo sorriso de antes. – Vai ser o máximo! – E girou nas pontas dos pés, encarando Carlisle. – Nós podíamos passar mais dois dias aqui, Carlislezinho do meu coração? – Ela piscou duas vezes, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam. O líder dos Cullen recuou, sorrindo sem jeito.

- Claro, como eu vou negar um pedido seu, Alice? - Ao ouvir isso, ela correu pela escada, rindo divertida.

- Não tenho tempo a perder, temos muita coisa pra preparar. – Seu tom de voz era de uma menina sapeca que preparava uma travessura, enquanto Jasper e Carlisle se olhavam com uma expressão que eu facilmente li. "A Alice não tem jeito mesmo".

- Certo... – Carlisle olhou para mim. – Como eu disse, agora é melhor nos retirarmos aos nossos aposentos. – Ele pigarreou, vendo que eu tinha ficado confuso. Afinal, vampiros não dormem, ou dormem? – Cada um tem suas particularidades, você sabe como é. – Carlisle, como sempre, era um dos mais amigáveis dos Cullen. – Mas por enquanto, nós não temos um quarto para você. Não um quarto fixo. Você pode, então, escolher passar a noite aqui na sala, que tem um espaço amplo, ou nos aposentos extras que sempre são construídos, para a empregada. Embora nunca o usemos.

- Ah, obrigado. – Eu agradeci, sorrindo. – Mas eu acho que vou ficar aqui na sala. Aqui tem bastante coisa para se fazer.

- Você quer que alguém fique aqui com você? – Carlisle já estava saindo da sala, quando se virou novamente e perguntou. – Sabe, recém nascidos costumam cometer atos impensados, às vezes.

- Hum... – Eu pensei por um momento, e então lembrei. Alice tinha Jasper, Emmet tinha Rosalie, e Edward tinha Bella. Eu não podia atrapalhar eles. – Não, obrigado. Eu sei que vou passar uma boa noite aqui na sala. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho sim – eu tentei forjar uma expressão que o tranqüilizasse, não tenho certeza se essa surtiu algum efeito. -. Além do mais, eu tenho muita coisa para pensar. O dia hoje foi bem corrido.

- Então certo. Por enquanto, acho que Jasper e Emmet ficarão aí, não ficarão? – Carlisle olhou para os dois, sem mudar sua expressão. Não era uma pergunta que os forçava para ficar. Era simples curiosidade.

- Claro que vou! – Emmet respondeu, do mesmo jeito energético de sempre. – Afinal, tem um jogo de baseball que eu não posso perder, e em todos os intervalos dá aquela propaganda que eu adoro. – E riu.

- A da loira peituda cuja câmera mostra o decote? – Jasper olhou para cima, se divertindo. Rosalie rugiu, olhando diretamente para Emmet. Ih, ela ainda tava ali.

- Você vai pra cama AGORA, Emmet Cullen. – Rosalie disse ameaçadoramente, enquanto se levantava do sofá e ficava na frente do namorado. Emmet olhou para Jasper, agradecendo silenciosamente enquanto o loiro ria.

- Desculpa, Emm... saiu! – Ele disse em meio às gargalhadas, enquanto Emmet o mostrava um olhar raivoso.

- Quando eu te pegar, você vai ver o que vai sair. Suas tripas! – Disse, nervoso, quando se levantou. – E não adianta fazer com que eu me sinta durante uma transa com a Rosalie. Isso não me afeta! – Disse, vitorioso, quando Rosalie o puxou pelo braço.

- Quer dizer que isso não te afeta, senhor poderoso? – Ela o arrastou até a escada em questão de segundos, enquanto Emmet agora tinha os olhos arregalados. – Nós vamos ter uma conversinha lá em cima. – Jasper não conseguia parar de rir, e nem mais eu. Comecei a gargalhar junto com ele. Carlisle já não estava mais na sala. Provavelmente, tinha ido para seu quarto aproveitar a noite com Esme.

Ficamos mais algum tempo rindo dos gritos de Rosalie, enquanto eles subiam as escadas em um ritmo normal até para humanos. Quando eles terminaram de subir, e os gritos de Rosalie estavam sendo cessados por uns... gemidos? Ok, isso não era legal de ouvir. Por um momento eu quis ter a audição normal.

- Vamos ligar a TV? – Ele convidou, pegando o controle e ligando. A globo sempre é o primeiro canal a aparecer quando você liga uma televisão. Deve ser coisa do demônio, ou algo parecido. Jasper agora parecia muito mais simpático, muito provavelmente porque a namorada dele não estava em cima de mim, ou dizendo que me amava. Ou então, ele só queria passar o tempo enquanto Alice estava ocupada com outras coisas que não ele. – Olha, é a propaganda da loira peituda! – Ele falou mais alto do que devia, e ouviu Rosalie rosnando (novamente) do andar de cima. Nós voltamos a rir.

Por mais algumas poucas horas, Jasper e eu vimos alguns filmes sem-graça, dos que sempre passam a noite inteira, até Alice descer as escadas novamente. Ela sentou-se dessa vez – para o meu alívio – ao lado do namorado, e o envolveu com seus braços aparentemente frágeis. Ficamos conversando mais alguns momentos, enquanto eu segurava vela.

- Eu já preparei tudo! – Disse ela, enquanto procurava no bolso dos Jeans por um cartão postal. Eu reconhecia aquilo, era a foto do Cristo Redentor.

- O que tem isso? – Eu perguntei. Nós íamos ver um dos cartões postais mais importantes do Brasil? Íamos virar vampiros turistas? Certo, eles deviam ter feito isso enquanto vinham para cá. – Nós vamos ver o Cristo? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, séria. Oops, falei bobagem? – Por mim, tudo bem, - comecei a me desculpar rindo, semj jeito. – Eu nunca fui ao Rio de Janeiro.

- Bingo! – Ela disse, frisando a palavra com os lábios. – Nós vamos ao Rio!

- Essa era a idéia genial? Nós vamos ao Rio de Janeiro? – Primeira certeza para as anotações mentais, Alice não bate bem da cabeça. Ela percebeu que meu rosto era um ponto de interrogação.

- Você lembra que dia é hoje? – Ela olhou para um fino papel atrás de mim. Nossa, um calendário. Em uma casa de vampiros. Que coisa anormal. Eu olhei para trás. – Hoje é dia vinte e nove de dezembro. – Jasper suspirou, percebendo o que eu ainda não tinha percebido.

- Reveillon, Alice? – Ele perguntou, desanimado. – De novo? Nós já tentamos isso, as festas são calmas demais para nós. – Ela fez cara de quem comeu e não gostou para o namorado. Ih, mais uma discussão? – Porque nós estamos muito mal acostumados com as suas festas perfeitas. – Ele a puxou o nariz de um jeito brincalhão, e ela riu gostosamente. Segunda anotação mental sobre Alice, ela gosta de ser bajulada.

- Vamos ver os fogos de Copacabana – Alice completou, no tom de quem contava uma idéia genial. – Em Copacabana!

- É, eu teria essa idéia se eu ao menos soubesse que daqui a três dias já entraremos em outro ano. – Eu lembrei.

- Você saberia nesses três dias. – Ela sorriu confiante. – Afinal, é lá onde há o maior festival de fogos do Brasil. Estou enganada?

- Está totalmente certa. – Eu sorri em resposta. – E quando os outros saberão da novidade?

- Amanhã mesmo vou mandar todos arrumarem as malas. – Alice se levantou do sofá, esperando por Jasper. – Agora, nós vamos nos retirar. Certo Jazz? - Jasper concordou com a cabeça e também se levantou, segurando a mão da namorada, que dançava à sua volta.

- Nós conversaremos isso com mais calma quando amanhecer. – Lembrou ele, arrancando uma expressão estressada de Alice. – Certo?

- Certo. – Ela sorriu denovo. – Ninguém nessa família tem mais coragem de ir contra as minhas idéias, você sabe. – Eu e Jasper rimos, enquanto ele resmungava "é verdade", e subia as escadas.

E então tudo ficou silencioso. Sem contar o som da televisão que, é claro, foi o motivo do meu primeiro movimento. Fui até o outro sofá, peguei o controle remoto e a desliguei. Aquele seria o meu segundo momento sozinho desde que toda essa loucura começou. Mas antes eu só tinha que lidar com a garganta fervendo. Agora, eu tinha muito mais a fazer e a pensar.

O anoitecer ainda era total, e eu soube que ainda ia demorar algum tempo para que o sol tornasse a aparecer. Vampiros não dormiam, então eu ia ter que aprender a achar algo de útil para fazer todas as noites. Os Cullen – ok, agora eu já podia falar "nós". Otávio Cullen? Não soava legal, mas fazer o quê. – preferiam viver como humanos, então se retiravam para seus aposentos sempre que anoitecia. Isso era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

Deitei no sofá em que eu estava – o mesmo que Jasper e Alice estavam sentados há poucos minutos – e fechei os olhos. Mesmo sabendo que minha capacidade de dormir e sonhar havia sido perdida, eu sempre soube que conseguia pensar melhor quando estava de olhos fechados.

Eu nunca tinha visitado o Rio de Janeiro. Pra falar a verdade, eu nunca tinha saído da região sul do país. Quem dera do Brasil. Essa era a minha oportunidade de ser turista. E visitar a praia de Copacabana, logo no Reveillon! Alice, ou melhor, eu mesmo, era um gênio! Aquele espetáculo deve ser maravilhoso.

Oops. Peraí! Fogos, reveillon, espetáculo. Pessoas! Meus olhos se arregalaram. Pessoas! A praia de Copacabana ia estar lotada. Eu ia morder todo mundo!

A minha garganta reclamou quando eu lembrei do gosto do sangue do homem que eu havia mordido. Só aquela lembrança já me fazia sentir um pouco de sede. A Alice não podia me levar para a maior aglomeração de pessoas do dia trinta e um de dezembro! Chegava a ser maldade comigo. Ok, acalme-se. A Alice não é maquiavélica a esse ponto. Ela não faria isso com você, e quando você lembrar ela deste ponto – ponto? Eu mataria centenas de pessoas em questão de SEGUNDOS! Isso era um rombo, não um ponto. – ela vai desistir da idéia.

Respirei. Eu estava discutindo comigo mesmo. Deve ser assim que vive um vampiro que não tem uma companheira para aproveitar a noite, falando sozinho.

Era melhor ligar a tevê. Mais fácil não pensar em nada do que pensar em todas as possibilidades. Afinal, para isso existe a Alice. Mas ainda assim eu ia avisa-la do contratempo. Afinal, eu sabia que não resistiria ao sangue humano. Eu não podia simplesmente ir calado, e quando chegasse lá resolvesse matar todo mundo.

Procurei o controle pelo sofá. Ótimo, ele se escondeu. Por que controles sempre vão parar nas menores frestas dos móveis? Tateei ainda de olhos fechados pelo sofá e encontrei ele na fresta entre duas almofadas. Liguei a tevê.

Adivinha qual canal foi aparecer? A Globo, claro. Com aqueles filmecos da época do meu tio-avô, em que os atores falam uma coisa e só segundos depois é dublado por uma boa alma. Agora isso estava muito mais perceptível. Outra vantagem em ser Vampiro, eu podia perceber a diferença de frações de milésimos de segundo. É, até que era um bom passatempo ficar rindo daqueles filmes.

Apesar da gravação horrível e das dublagens demoradas, eu me diverti com os filmes da televisão por bastante tempo, dando gargalhadas dignas do Emmet. – Sabe aquelas que você ouve e diz: "nossa, isso não é uma gargalhada, é um cavalo relinchando."? Essas são as risadas do Emm. – Provavelmente atrapalhei todo mundo lá em cima, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção neles.

Se eu chorasse, eu provavelmente estaria chorando de rir, quando os créditos do filme apareceram. O filme era o maior lugar-comum existente na face da Terra. Um vilão rapta a mocinha, e o protagonista vai lá, salva ela e termina com um beijo. Se não fosse tão engraçado, seria horrível.

Outro filme ia começar. Eu tinha certeza que enlouqueceria se não tivesse visto aquele filme. Mas agora todas as preocupações tinham se esvaído nas minhas risadas, e eu estava muito mais leve. Eu sentia que poderia voar, se uma rajada de vento me atingisse.

Levantei do sofá e fui olhar lá fora pela janela. O sol já ameaçava mostrar os primeiros raios, enquanto a lua se rendia e a noite desmoronava. Não tinha vento por ali. Pelo contrário, cada folha, cada grama do gramado, cada ramo ou galho de árvore permanecia imóvel, como se o tempo tivesse sido parado, como se tudo de repente paralisasse.

Eu cruzei os braços, em pé, à frente da janela, sentindo o cheiro do gramado que envolvia a mansão, do ar úmido e abafado que cobria a cidade todo verão. Eu estava tão acostumado em viver ali, na cidade onde eu tinha nascido, que eu já suportava tudo de bom e de ruim que ela podia me oferecer. E agora eu estaria me mudando para os Estados Unidos.

É, eu sempre quis me mudar daqui. Querendo ou não, eu me formaria e iria para outra cidade cursar uma faculdade. Já estava conformado com isso.

Ouvi passos que interromperam meu raciocínio que pela primeira vez estava seguindo uma linha de tempo e cujo objeto principal era eu, a minha vida. Girei na ponta dos pés e me deparei com... opa, quem era aquele?

Tinha cabelos curtos muito pretos, uma cara inconfundível de índio e dentes muito grandes e muito brancos, que faziam contraste com todo o resto, como se não pertencessem àquele lugar realmente. Respirei. E torci o nariz, claro. Aquele só podia ser o lobisomem!

- Mais um homem-morcego se juntando à bat-caverna. – Brincou ele, terminando de descer as escadas. – Ei, não precisa torcer o nariz pra mim. Você também fede para o meu nariz ultra-sensível. – E apertou os dois dedos contra as narinas.

- Jacob? – Eu mantive os braços cruzados, embora não conseguisse desentortar o nariz. Ele cheirava realmente muito mal. – Prazer em conhece-lo, eu sou o...

- Otávio, eu sei quem é você, cara. – Ele sorriu e andou com uma mão aberta. Eu levei a minha à dele e o cumprimentei. – Edward me disse isso antes mesmo de você chegar aqui.

- Ah, você também tem um daqueles telefones? – Jacob tirou o celular do bolso dos jeans e me mostrou. – Legal!

- Eu sou um dos Cullen, mesmo sendo um lobisomem. – Ele disse enquanto os olhos se mantinham no jeans, enquanto ele guardava o celular. – E é melhor me chamar de Jake, todos me chamam assim. Menos Carlisle e Esme, sabe. Eles tratam todos os outros como filhos e tem que adquirir uma postura paterna. – Deu de ombros enquanto sentava num dos sofás. – O que manda, dessa vez?

- Bom, dessa vez o que eu mando é que esquisito estar conversando com um lobisomem. – Eu olhei para ele. Ele parecia mais vampiro do que eu, embora tivesse a pele mais escura que qualquer um de nós. – Na verdade... eu realmente achei que lobisomens fossem parecidos com lobos, por isso o nome. – Ele riu, eu boiei. Ta legal. Cruzei os braços com mais força. Pra variar, toda a família tinha que ter um pé no saco que tirava o dia pra zoar com a sua cara. Essa era a função do Jake.

- Eu preciso me transformar, saca? – Um lobisomem dando uma de professor, era só o que me faltava. Pelo jeito, a rivalidade irracional que nos dividia estava fazendo efeito. Já estava ficando com raiva dele. – Aliás, tem algo bom para comer por essa casa? Eu fiquei o tempo todo com a Nessie lá em cima até o Edward me correr do quarto deles. – A testa dele se enrugou, e ele se mostrou entediado.

- Eles devem gostar de passar um tempo sozinhos com a filha. – Eu dei de ombros. – Quanto à comida, não sei. Afinal, eu não preciso mais comer nada.

- Ah, é. Você só bebe sangue de caipiras que cruzam o seu caminho. – Ele riu alto, enquanto eu apertei meus punhos contra meus braços, me controlando para não voar no pescoço dele. – Nessie é a Renesmee, não?

- Isso. – Ele olhou para os lados, procurando a porta da cozinha. – Foi um apelido que nós demos para ela enquanto a Bells tava desacordada. – Jake se levantou em um pulo e andou até a entrada mais longe de onde nós estávamos. – Sabe, esses rituais que transformam uma pessoa normal em um chupador de sangue. – E desapareceu por alguns instantes.

- E por que eu só ouvi chamarem ela de Renesmee? – Eu falei um pouco mais alto para ele ouvir, mas assim que eu terminei a frase ele surgiu novamente, com uma maçã já mordida nas mãos.

- Bem... – Jacob deu mais uma mordida. – a Bells não é muito à favor do apelido, sabe. Ela ligou Nessie com "monstro do lago Ness". Como se ela fosse uma aberração. – Ele revirou os olhos e se atirou denovo no sofá.

Eu sorri, enquanto imaginei Bella tendo um ataque ao ouvir o apelido novo da filha, enquanto estava em sua forma recém-nascida, quase tão igual quanto eu estava agora.

- Então, cara. Como é? – Ele me olhou, despreocupado, ainda deitado no sofá.

- Como é o quê? – Eu me peguei novamente na sala, na melhor parte, em que a Bella quase batia nele.

- Como é virar vampiro?

- Ah... – Pensei um pouco na pergunta. Ele podia ter feito ela pra qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse mais experiência, por que logo pra mim? – é legal, eu acho. Tirando a parte em que você tem que se controlar para não matar uma pessoa, ou a queimação da transformação, é melhor do que eu imaginei.

- É verdade. – Jake pegou o controle e ligou a tevê, mas ainda continuou o assunto. – É uma sorte vocês não terem as fraquezas que todos os humanos dizem que vocês tem. Alho, água benta, essas coisas.

- Mas nós ainda brilhamos no sol. – eu lembrei.

- Como diamantes. – Ele completou.

O outro filme que tinha começado quando eu liguei a tevê agora estava na segunda parte, e Jake só se concentrou nele enquanto terminava de comer a maçã. Eu agora respirava mais facilmente que antes, com meu nariz se adaptando ao mau-cheiro do lobisomem. Apesar de irritante, ele parecia ser legal.

Me virei novamente para a janela, estabelecendo um acordo mútuo de invisibilidade. Eu não conversava com ele, nem ele comigo. Estávamos em mundos paralelos, e a única coisa que denunciava a presença um do outro eram os cheiros.

Prestei atenção no sol, que agora já podia ser notado – pelo menos com a minha visão -. Terceira anotação mental, desta vez sobre as minhas habilidades: Vampiros podem ficar parados indeterminadamente, sem dores ou cãibras. E foi assim que eu fiquei, até que o sol deu as caras e concretizou a manhã. Quando eu me virei para trás, o Jake já dormia no sofá, com metade da maçã na mão, e a outra metade revirando dentro da boca, enquanto ele respirava forte. Ele tava dormindo com a boca aberta, que nojo!

- É melhor você se acostumar. – Uma voz irônica passou das escadas até chegar aos meus ouvidos. – O Jake sempre dorme assim. – Eu me virei para ver quem era. Carlisle terminava de descer as escadas.

- Ah, é? – Eu perguntei, mas porque não tinha nada em especial para perguntar. – Como passou a noite, Carlisle? – Ok, pergunta idiota. Maltratei-me silenciosamente. Ele tinha passado a noite se divertindo com a Esme, é claro. Dã.

- Foi uma noite longa. – Ele comentou em tom irônico. – Pelo jeito, você também se divertiu. Eu podia ouvir seus risos lá de cima.

- Ah, desculpa se eu atrapalhei alguma coisa. – Eu olhei para o chão, e ele riu.

- Claro que não fica tranqüilo. Com o Emmet morando conosco, nós só somos atrapalhados se uma bigorna gigante cair em cima da casa e destruir tudo. Caso contrário, esqueça, porque todo o resto o Emmet já fez. – Eu e ele rimos denovo, e Esme apareceu ao lado de Carlisle.

- Olá, Otávio. – Ela falou, passando o marido e descendo o resto do lance de escadas. Esme parecia a mais simpática da família, talvez porque ela sempre fosse associada à mãe de todos. – Ah, o Jake já dormiu? Eu estava pensando em preparar algo para ele comer.

- Ele comeu uma maçã. – Eu avisei, para tranqüiliza-la, mas ela arregalou os olhos.

- Jacob Black comeu só uma maçã antes de dormir? – Esme correu para a cozinha. – Você não sabe o quanto esse garoto come! – Se explicou, enquanto eu já podia ouvir ela abrindo gavetas e portinholas, tirando pratos e tigelas.

- Jake devia ser um porco-homem, e não um lobisomem. – Comentou Carlisle, rindo baixo. Eu e Esme também o fizemos, em um volume que não o acordasse. – Você precisa ver quanto tempo Esme tem que ficar cozinhando só para alimentar ele.

- Você sabe que eu não me importo, Carlisle! – Ela falou de lá, e eu pude sentir o sorriso que ela provavelmente dera. Quarta anotação mental: Esme era a mãezona com que todos podiam contar.

- Amada família, - Um grito histérico ecoou por toda a sala, acordando inclusive o sono de pedra de Jake. Quem era a doida que resolvia dar um grito daqueles em plena manhã? Olha a pergunta, Otávio. É claro que só podia ser a Alice. Ela rodopiou até o fim das escadas, passando inclusive por Carlisle e o estalando um beijo na bochecha. – tenho novidades!

- O que você ta agitando para a gente, Al? – Gritou a voz grossa de Emmet, do andar acima. Ela riu gostosamente.

- Outro Reveillon. – Respondeu de volta Jasper sem emoção, quando a namorada já abria a boca. Ela o mostrou aquele olhar em fúria que o fez recuar até a parede mais próxima. Emmet riu alto lá de cima.

- Alice, você nunca se cansa dessas festas? – Edward era o próximo a aparecer. Aparentemente, os Cullen "acordavam" bem mais cedo que o normal. Bella apareceu logo atrás, ao que Jacob coçou os olhos com os nós dos dedos, para ver se estava enxergando certo. – Vá lá, Jake. Nessie – Bella o ameaçou com o olhar – digo, Renesmee ainda não acordou, mas é melhor que você suba.

- Sim senhor, senhor! – Jacob bateu continência e subiu de dois em dois degraus, desaparecendo mais rápido do que qualquer outro.

Mal o cheiro ruim de Jacob amenizou – muito provavelmente porque a distância entre nós dois tinha aumentado -, Emmet desceu ainda sem camisa, fechando o zíper da calça. Que cena bizarra, Deus do céu. Rosalie desceu atrás dele, revirando os olhos.

- O que foi que eu perdi? Festa, agitação, Reveillon? – Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Eu não perco por nada desse mundo!

- Reveillon em Copacabana! – Ela anunciou a todos dessa vez, dançando até o centro da sala gigantesca e sentando em cima da mesa de sinuca. – Vamos ver os fogos mais conhecidos do Brasil, gente!

- Não é má idéia... – comentou Bella, em meio ao silêncio que se instalara.

- Acho que pode até ser legal. – Completou Edward, abraçando a mulher.

- Gente, eu não quero ser o chato da situação, mas... – Eu apontei para os meus olhos, vermelhos como sangue. – Copacabana lotada, e um vampiro descontrolado em meio à multidão. – Era óbvio que não ia dar certo.

- E você acha que eu já não pensei nisso? – Alice me respondeu de imediato. Droga, ela já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua. Por isso ela ficou tanto tempo em transe. – Nós vamos ver os fogos diretamente da água do mar!

- Ah, certo. Você vai me ensinar a flutuar ou andar sobre as águas quando exatamente? – Eu ironizei. Ok, ela me olhou de cara feia, mas eu não me segurei.

- Nós vamos viajar hoje até a ilha Esme. – Ilha Esme? Eles tinham uma ilha? E era da mãezona? Droga, eu tava boiando denovo. Odeio isso. – E alugar um barco para vermos os fogos na passagem do ano!

- Quer dizer que nós vamos arrumar as malas novamente? Nós acabamos de as desarrumar! – Protestou Rosalie. Ah, ótimo. Ela tinha mesmo cara de quem sempre ferrava tudo.

- Quem foi besta o suficiente para desarmar as malas? Nós chegamos aqui há três dias, pessoal. – Todos levantaram as mãos, inclusive Jasper. Ela franziu o cenho, estressada, e começou a bater o pé. – Então é melhor todos voltarem aos seus aposentos e retornarem seus objetos pessoais às suas malas, porque nós vamos partir em breve!

- Ah, calma aí Alice! – Gritou Emmet, ainda de cima das escadas, mas já de camisa. Rosalie agora estava o abraçando por trás. – Nós ainda temos tempo, por que não deixamos isso pra mais tarde?

- Simples! - Ela sorriu, como se já soubesse que Emmet ia fazer tal pergunta. Droga, ela já tinha visto tudo mesmo. – Eu já comprei as passagens, irmãozinho.

A maioria da família deu de ombros, ou suspirou, voltando a subir as escadas para arrumar as malas. Quando Alice dizia que ninguém ia contra os planos dela, ela estava falando a absoluta verdade. Ninguém podia com as visões que ela tinha.

Ela sentou vitoriosa no sofá, enquanto Edward e Bella eram os últimos a subir. Carlisle, eu e Esme continuamos na sala.

- Quando nós vamos? – Perguntou Carlisle, talvez porque não tivesse mais o que perguntar.

- Assim que todos trouxerem as malas. Sabe, eu comprei as passagens para o meio-dia, só para ter certeza que daria tempo.

- Falando assim você nem parece ver o futuro.

A manhã passou bem mais rápido que a noite. Na verdade, eu e Alice ficamos conversando bobagens, enquanto os outros terminavam de arrumar as malas. Esme, assim que deixou sete pratos à mesa – sim, sete pratos. Todos para o Jake. – subiu para fazer as malas dela e de Carlisle. Este ficou nas escadas, olhando para nós dois.

Logo todos já estavam descendo com as grandes malas. Cada um tinha uma. A de Emmet era de couro preto, a de Rosalie era amarelo-canário. A de Edward era de um marrom desbotado, a de Bella tinha um tom cinza. Esme e Carlisle compartilhavam uma mesma mala, que era toda branca. Jasper fora o último a descer, com uma mala preta com detalhes em prata grande nas mãos, e acima dela muitas outras pequenas bolsas prateadas. Todos olharam para Alice, que deu de ombros. Era claro que aquilo tudo era dela. Ela se protegeu, dizendo que precisava se cuidar, mesmo que tivessem vindo para ficar tão pouco tempo.

Com as malas prontas, nós todos nos dirigimos até a parte dos fundos da casa. Lá havia um grande portão que eu não tinha visto antes. Com um clique, o portão se abriu e eu vi a maravilha do automobilismo. Caros caríssimos descansavam naquela garagem, carros que nem mesmo eram vendidos no Brasil caso não fossem encomendados. Era tudo de primeira linha, eles brilhavam e cheiravam a novo.

Embora eu tremesse, porque obviamente não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de carro, a viagem foi mais calma que o esperado. Fui com Edward e Bella, no volvo prata que eles diziam ter um igual nos Estados Unidos. Atrás do volvo, Emmet e Rosalie aceleravam em um Jipe, Jasper e Alice em um Porsche amarelo e Esme e Carlisle em uma Ferrari.

Demoramos muito menos do que o normal para chegar à Porto Alegre. Na verdade, em menos de quatro horas já estávamos lá. Eles voavam no volante de um carro, e isso me assustou a princípio, e depois até me entreteu. A viagem foi divertida, mas eu podia sentir que estava atrapalhando a vida deles ali. Renesmee tinha ido com Jacob, no carro de Esme e Carlisle. Eles obviamente preferiam ficar perto da filha.

Logo estávamos passando nossas malas para o check-in do aeroporto, enquanto Emmet gritava ao telefone, fazendo uma firma pegar os carros que eles tinham deixado no estacionamento e devolvê-los a Bagé. Emmet tentando conversar civilizadamente era uma piada.

Era óbvio que eu agora usava óculos escuros, pra esconder os olhos vermelhos, e me contia ao máximo para não pular no primeiro humano "apetitoso" que passasse à minha frente. Com a minha fome saciada, ficava mais fácil me controlar, mesmo que minha garganta reclamasse cada vez que esses cheiros se aproximavam. Além do mais, eu estava lutando com todas as minhas forças. Carlisle e Esme me olhavam de um jeito preocupado a cada segundo, que eu retribuía com um sorriso rápido. Eu tinha que me controlar, eu não podia ir contra o que eu tinha aceito na última noite. Aquele humano que eu tinha matado seria o primeiro e o último.

Entramos no avião, e pela primeira vez eu pude ver Renesmee, embora fosse só de relance. Ela, Jake, Bella e Ed iriam para outra sessão do avião. Eu não gostava de ser um atraso na vida dos outros, não me senti muito bem com isso, mas logo esqueci quando Emmet começou a contar umas piadas que ele tinha conhecido. Tinham umas muito toscas, tipo as do pintinho, ou pontinho, mas em outras ele se superava.

Aquele ar fechado e como único movimento o do ar condicionado, o cheiro de sangue humano impregnava tudo. Carlisle se precaveu e fez eu sentar entre ele e Emmet, para que eles me segurassem se eu não fosse agüentar. Minha garganta reclamou mais do que o normal, e eu comecei a pensar que talvez o sangue humano não saciasse por tanto tempo assim.

O avião decolou, e uma hora depois pousávamos no aeroporto do Rio. Passamos rápido com todas as malas, esquecendo o estresse do aeroporto. Se eu ainda fosse humano, tinha certeza que eu estaria muito cansado agora. Mas, aproveitando a minha imortalidade, eu carregava três malas nas mãos e uma nécessaire de Alice entre os dentes, enquanto ela ia de mãos vazias à frente. Hunf.

Tivemos que passar pelos lugares em que houvesse sombras. Eram quatro horas, e o sol ainda estava forte na maioria dos lugares. Fomos ziguezagueando até um subúrbio próximo ao litoral, eu não sabia dizer se ali já era a praia de Copacabana. Tudo que eu podia ver eram casas e mais casas, carros e mais carros, motoristas enfurecidos e pouca gente caminhando na calçada rente à praia. Eu podia sentir o cheiro da areia, das ondas do mar, e principalmente o de fumaça. Bagé tinha o ar mais puro do universo, comparado ao ar do Rio de Janeiro.

Não tínhamos outra escolha senão esperar o sol desaparecer por entre as distantes montanhas que cercavam a cidade gigante que era o Rio. Nós ocupamos o maior quarto vago em uma espelunca próxima, onde ficamos apenas sentados – uns em cima da cama, outros da cadeira – enquanto Jacob brincava na praia com Renesmee. Além de tudo, a menina não brilhava no sol!

Era bem mais fácil ficar parado, apenas aproveitando a sensação de não estar fazendo nada quando se era vampiro. Não demorou muito – muito menos que a eternidade – para que o sol fosse escondido, e então podíamos sair, fingindo que éramos normais.

Jake já não agüentava mais correr de um lado para o outro conforme Nessie mandava. Ela adorava ver ele correndo, e ria tão alto que nós conseguíamos escutar ela mesmo longe da praia. Talvez seja por causa da super audição. Mas de um jeito esquisito, Edward trincava os dentes cada vez que a filha ria, enquanto Bella o acariciava em uma parte próxima do corpo. Ele claramente não gostava quando Jake ficava o tempo todo com a filha, enquanto os outros fingiam não perceber.

Saímos do hotel enquanto Carlisle falava com o dono, um cara mal-cuidado, queimado do sol, vestindo uma camisa de botões aberta estampada, bermudas e chinelos do tipo havaiana. Eu nunca tinha visto os pés tão sujos.

Passamos pela porta e Edward foi imediatamente buscar a filha com o Lobisomem, que se desvencilhou da garota rapidamente, com as mãos para trás, como quem havia sido surpreendido por um ladrão. Bella o seguiu a passos rápidos – pelo menos para um humano, não queríamos ser notados -, para evitar uma eminente discussão. Edward, mesmo tendo sido muito calmo em todo o tempo que passamos, também estourava.

Emmet tirou minha atenção do casal, muito provavelmente porque todos cansavam de ficar encucados com isso, passando o braço pelo meu ombro e me dando um soquinho no peito com a outra mão. O encarei, confuso, e depois que percebi quem era, sorri.

- E aí, Otávio. O que ta achando do Rio? – Ele comentou, com o sorriso de orelha a orelha que sempre mostrava quando falava qualquer coisa.

- Ah, é legal, sabe. Eu nunca tinha saído do sul do Brasil. – Eu comentei, olhando para frente. Carlisle e Esme andavam abraçados um no outro, bem como Alice e Jasper. Rosalie tinha os braços cruzados demonstrando iminente inquietação. Ok, eu estava realmente atrapalhando aqui.

- Nós ainda estamos no Brasil? – Ele fingiu estar chocado. – Eu achei que a gente já tinha saído de lá há muito tempo! – Eu ri. Emmet não tinha noção nenhuma de geografia. Na verdade, ele não tinha a mínima noção de NADA.

- Claro que estamos! – Tentei segurar o riso, mas não consegui. Continuei rindo por algum tempo. Ele coçou a cabeça, sem-graça. – Ah, relaxa cara. Ninguém precisa saber tudo.

- Então. – Ele olhou pra baixo, procurando outro assunto. – Ah, como foi teu primeiro dia como vampiro?

- Emmet, - eu tentei não ser antipático. Na verdade, eu sorri antes de continuar. – Eu to bem, cara. Não precisa ficar se preocupando comigo. Pode voltar pra Rosalie, ela parece bastante estressada com isso. – Ele coçou a cabeça denovo. Ok, será que não era para eu perceber que ele tava tentando ser simpático? Mas a Rosalie já tava batendo o pé no chão com mais força, e eu não podia negar que eu sentia medo dela.

Jake se aproximou, dessa vez ele não tinha ninguém esperando por ele que não Renesmee, que descansava no colo do pai que ainda mostrava uma expressão de desagrado no rosto, torcendo o nariz rapidamente. A filha provavelmente estava cheirando quase como o lobisomem. Quando Jake se alinhou a mim, eu pude perceber que ele também não estava deveras feliz com a situação.

- Qual a treta, maluco? – Eu fingi estar totalmente socializado com as gírias. Ele mais riu do que respondeu. – Que foi? – Haha, eu era um idiota mesmo.

- A gente não fala assim, cara. – Ele falou entre risos. – Mas então. O problema é que, não sei se já te contaram, eu tive uma impressão pela Renesmee.

- Impressão? – Eu imaginei uma impressora, claro. Será que eu me droguei e não me lembro? – O que é isso?

- Lobisomens, eles normalmente tem impressões. – Ele analisou minha expressão. Não, eu ainda não tinha entendido, seu bicho fedido. – Cara, você é lerdo! Eu estou apaixonado pela Renesmee!

- A-a... - Eu gaguejei. Ele tinha o quê, vinte, vinte e cinco anos? Não sabia ao certo quantos anos Renesmee tinha, mas ela aparentava ter oito ou nove! – apaixonado?! – Ele riu da minha cara de indignação. – Mas ela não é uma criança?

- Não, não. – Ele riu descontraído. – Ela é anã! – Eu arregalei os olhos, enquanto ele ficava alguns segundos sérios, mas logo começou a rir. – Eu tou brincando, cara! É só brincadeira!

- Explica melhor esses troços de Impressão. Que coisa esquisita. – E realmente era, eu tava boiando legal.

- Esquisito? Cara, você é um vampiro, eu um lobisomem. Estamos andando por entre humanos enquanto você se segura pra não atacar um, e você vem me falar de esquisitices? – E gargalhou alto, chamando a atenção dos casais à frente. Emmet mantinha a mão na bunda de Rosalie, e a mão apertava e soltava-a enquanto eles caminhavam.

- Ta, mas mesmo assim. – Só consegui falar depois de desgrudar os olhos da bunda da Rosalie. Era de respeito, haha! – Explica melhor.

- Lobisomens têm essas coisas há gerações. – Ele começou, contando em um tom daqueles de histórias misteriosas. – Eles acham uma pessoa, e de repente ela fica gravada, tatuada no nosso cérebro. Nós respiramos aquela pessoa, nós vivemos por ela. Claro que cada um tem impressão com garotas diferentes.

- É tipo amor à primeira vista? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, revendo o que ele tinha dito mentalmente para tentar entender melhor. – Mas... ainda assim ela não deixa de ser uma criança!

- Enquanto eu for lobisomem, eu não envelheço. – Ele olhou para o próprio corpo. – Dá pra imaginar que eu tenho só dezoito anos?

- É, não dá não. – Eu ri, e quando nós percebemos já estávamos em um local aglomerado de pessoas.

Minha garganta, pra variar, reclamou. Eu engoli minha saliva para tentar amenizar a sede, mas não funcionou muito.

Estávamos em um cais, ou ancoradouro, sei lá. Não sei diferenciar os dois. Tinham muitos barcos, iates e essas frescuras na borda da praia, e Carlisle se adiantou para falar com um homem que ficava apoiado a uma mesa na janela de uma casa de madeira do estabelecimento. O deu algumas centenas de reais, e partiu para um barco ligeiramente grande. Talvez grande o suficiente para que todos nós viajássemos juntos.

Mas... para onde estávamos indo? Eu olhei para Jake, exprimindo minha pergunta, e ele deu de ombros. E tocou a barriga.

- Argh, eu não como nada desde de manhã. – Jake colocou a língua para fora. – Eu preciso de alguma coisa para comer!

Emmet se virou de costas naquele exato instante, tirando da mala que carregava um pacote roxo. Peraí... aquilo era... WHISKAS!

- Você ta me zoando, né? – Jake arqueou uma sobrancelha, forçando o tom de voz para que parecesse assustador. Emmet deu de ombros.

- Achei que você gostasse dessas coisas, cachorrinho. – Ele falou em tom de tristeza. Jake mostrou os dentes quando Emm o chamou de "cachorrinho". – E é assim que você agradece o favor que eu fiz pra você trazendo ração especial?

- Emmet... – Eu apontei para a embalagem. – Isso é ração para gatos! – Ele arregalou os olhos, virou o pacote e viu a imagem ilustrada de um gato. Bateu com a palma da mão na testa.

- Ah... mas não é tudo a mesma coisa? – Emm sorriu de orelha a orelha novamente, como se acabasse de dar uma idéia genial. – Você pode agüentar, vá lá. Essa é sabor PEIXE! – E forçou ainda mais o sorriso. Eu pude ver Rosalie revirando os olhos.

- Chegamos! – Interrompeu-nos Carlisle, parando em frente ao barco que nós já sabíamos qual era. Ele esperou que todos chegassem mais próximos, inclusive Bella, Edward e Renesmee. Jake, antes amigável, tomou uma postura defensiva e ficou entre eu e o amor da sua vida.

Todos ignoraram aquele momento em que meus olhos e os olhos de Renesmee se chocaram. A minha garganta protestou, ardendo quase tão intensamente quanto antes de eu ter me alimentado pela última vez. Ela sorriu e levantou os braços, como se quisesse vir para o meu colo. Edward semicerrou os olhos e entregou a filha para Bella, enquanto mantinha um contato visual comigo.

Quando me virei para a frente novamente – porque não queria ficar olhando para o Edward, né? Preferia ficar olhando a bunda da Rose. Antipática, mas gostosinha. [N/A: UIAHAOIEHUIOAHEUIOE SORRY, NÃO ME AGUENTEI] -, Carlisle já estava à bordo, com Esme, enquanto Emmet tentava subir o Barco escalando pelas paredes, e Rosalie revirava os olhos – ela só sabia fazer isso? -.

Alice e Jasper eram os próximos a subir, e só se aventuraram a fazer isso quando Emmet – já encharcado, claro, porque tinha caído mais de três vezes no mar naquela brincadeirinha estúpida – e Rosalie já estavam ao lado de Carlisle e Esme. Emm tirava a camisa, jogando no chão do barco, enquanto tentava agarrar Rose com o braço mais próximo, e ela se esquivava a cada tentativa. Alice parecia bem mais calma agora que tudo que ela tinha visto estava se concretizando.

Ela era definitivamente esquisita, pelo menos para mim. Na verdade, eu podia dizer que Alice era uma daquelas rainhas que só estavam felizes quando tudo acontecia como o premeditado, e que enlouqueciam e colocavam seu reino abaixo quando um imprevisto aparecia. Mas ao olhar para ela mais fixamente, eu podia notar que ela estava agoniada. Ansiosa, ou com algum sentimento que misturasse os dois anteriores. Jasper fechava os olhos de tempos em tempos. Ele estava tentando acalmá-la, por isso eles não tinham se separado por todo o percurso. Lembrei-me de anotar mentalmente: "Arranjar um tempo para falar com Alice, quando chegarmos sabe-se lá onde".

Subi as escadas que me levavam para dentro do navio pé ante pé, com cuidado. Ok, a verdade era que eu estava morrendo de medo e com muita vergonha. Eu nunca tinha subido em um navio antes. Jake subia atrás de mim mais tranqüilo e despreocupado do que qualquer outra pessoa na terra. Ele era inegavelmente desse jeito, e nada poderia mudar isso.

Todas as malas ficaram amontoadas próximas à cabine, então foi ali que eu deixei as duas que eu carregava ali, e finalmente pude tirar a nécessaire da boca, ela realmente estava me atrapalhando enquanto eu queria conversar.

Edward e Bella só se arriscaram a subir as escadas quando eu já estava longe dali, e eu facilitei isso de propósito. Fiquei do outro lado do barco, conversando qualquer coisa com Jake – na verdade mais ouvindo ele falar bobagens do que respondendo, era só uma questão de sorrir e menear a cabeça na hora certa -, para que eles pudessem o fazer com mais tranqüilidade.

Esme e Carlisle se dirigiram à cabine do barco e em questão de poucos minutos ele começou a se desprender da terra firme. Estávamos agora soltos ao mar, e o balançar do barco fez com que eu me sentisse enjoado, mesmo não tendo nada no estômago. Mesmo assim, continuei ouvindo Jake, enquanto ele animadamente falava sobre lobisomens, bandos, Sam e um vilarejo chamado La Push. Pelo menos eu não me concentrava apenas no movimento do barco.

Emmet não demorou para juntar-se à nós, visto que Rosalie não o queria por perto para molhar sua roupa nova. Alice e Jasper estavam em um canto do barco, ainda de mãos dadas, mas sentados. Os dois ficavam de olhos fechados, como se dormissem. Eu até acreditaria nisso, se eu não tivesse certeza que vampiros não podem dormir. Edward, Bella e Renesmee continuavam próximo ao que minutos atrás era uma escada, mas que tinha se desprendido e continuava fixa ao Ancoradouro.

Eu, Emm e Jake nos sentamos, no chão mesmo, para que pudéssemos, no mínimo, rir um pouco enquanto esperávamos chegar em algum lugar. Não era necessário pedir isso, porque com Emmet no grupo, era risada na certa!

- Otávio, eu preciso te contar essa! – Jake falou, mostrando aquele sorriso gigante. – O Edward já conseguiu convencer o Emmet de que ele era um boneco de posto!

- Boneco de posto? – Eu voltei minha atenção a eles, era melhor rir do que ficar pensando no quão incômodo eu posso ser para essa família.

- Éé, aqueles de ar, que ficam remexendo as mãos, assim. – Emmet promoveu a explicação prática e teórica.

- Viu? Ele tem experiência nisso! – Nós dois rimos, e Emmet mostrou uma carranca. – Então, o Edward mostrou tantos argumentos que convenceu o Emmet! Você precisava ver, ele ficou uns três dias parado na frente de um dos postos de gasolina de forks, remexendo os braços sem parar!

- Eei, eu era ingênuo naquela época. – Ele se defendeu, sem jeito.

- Emm, você fez isso há menos de três meses atrás! – E nós três rimos. Aparentemente, Emmet conseguia rir até das burrices dele mesmo.

Olhei para cima quando algo me atingiu. Oh, ótimo, era o que eu precisava. Um pombo, ou alguma dessas aves malditas tinha acabado de fazer suas necessidades no meu cabelo. NO MEU CABELO! Argh, eu mataria ela agora se eu pudesse enxergar alguma coisa. Putz, tinha anoitecido tão rápido que eu não tinha percebido que estava de óculos escuros até agora. Entre meus iguais, já era seguro tirá-los, então deixei meus olhos vermelho-sangue à mostra novamente, em meio às risadas de Jake.

Rosalie – a primeira imagem que apareceu pelos meus olhos foi aquele cabelo longo loiro-aguado – tinha se juntado a Edward e Bella, e agora mantinha Renesmee no colo. Jake olhou para ela, olhou para mim e deu de ombros. Emmet estava praticando seus movimentos enquanto boneco de posto tão concentrado que não percebeu nada. Nem o cocô do pássaro. Ma-ra-vi-lha. O que eu ia fazer com essa coisa branca manchando o meu cabelo? Argh, e que fedor! Só não era pior do que o aroma – leia-se fedor – natural de Lobisomem que o Jacob exalava, ao meu lado.

Me levantei, e só assim Emmet saiu do transe de boneco de posto dele e percebeu aquela merda branca. Ele gargalhou tão alto que até Carlisle e Esme, que olhavam um mapa e setavam as cordenadas do navio pararam para olhar. Se eu pudesse ficar vermelho, eu provavelmente estaria um pimentão agora.

Não tinha muito o que fazer, senão descer ao convés do barco, pela escadinha estreita no centro. Me aventurei até ali e abri a portinhola marrom.

Era como uma casa, mas bem apertada, apesar de estar totalmente adaptada ao pequeno espaço. Eu pude encontrar uma pia sem muitos problemas e enfim lavei os cabelos, me livrando dos restos mortais de Catarina. É, eu apelidei a pomba.

Quando eu já estava saindo daquele lugar sufocante – eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto ter ou não claustrofobia -, Edward apareceu e fechou a porta atrás dele. Ele misturava uma seriedade no rosto, com descontração, de um jeito inimaginável. Talvez ele estivesse só normal e eu, imaginando coisas.

- Otávio? – Ele olhou pra mim, enquanto eu pegava uma toalha e enxugava os cabelos. – Tem um minuto?

- Claro, Edward. – Eu olhei para ele por entre a toalha – a casa é sua, literalmente. – Ele sorriu e sentou-se em um banquinho fixado ao chão, o primeiro encosto próximo à porta.

- Eu venho sondando os seus pensamentos desde que chegamos ao Rio, - Arregalei os olhos, assustado. Eu tinha esquecido completamente deste detalhe! Edward lia mentes. Como eu podia ser tão idiota ao ponto de simplesmente ignorar isso? – na verdade desde que saímos da sua cidade. Eu quero esclarecer que você não incomoda a nenhum de nós. Como você deve saber, Bella foi a última a se juntar a nós, e eu já tenho cem anos de existência. Eu me sentia como você, sem ninguém para estar perto, abraçar, passar a noite, - até isso? Meu Deus, meu mundo ta perdido! – simplesmente alguém para compartilhar cada minuto da sua imortalidade. – Ele parou alguns instantes para respirar – O que eu quero dizer é que não se preocupe, você não está sendo uma pedra no sapato, no caminho ou em qualquer lugar. Nós só mantemos Renesmee afastada por precaução, e eu não quero que você veja isso de outro modo. Nós não desconfiamos de você, ou deixamos de acreditar em um minuto na sua capacidade de autocontrole. É apenas mera precaução.

Aquela sala ficou terrivelmente silenciosa por alguns segundos que pareceram muito mais tempo.

- Ah, ok. – Foi tudo que eu pude dizer, forçando um sorriso que não saiu como eu o tinha construído antes de soltá-lo. – É que eu realmente não gosto de incomodar ninguém, e a Rosalie...

- A Rosalie não tem paciência com ninguém, Otávio. – Edward revirou os olhos – Ela é uma causa perdida. O meu conselho é que ignore sua existência, finja que ela não está ali. Eu fazia isso.

- Então está entendido, senhor! – Bati continência para amenizar o clima, e ele sorriu, abrindo a porta e meneando a cabeça como um "estamos conversados". Eu saí do convés logo atrás dele.

Todos olharam para nós dois rapidamente e depois desviaram o olhar – e isso incluía Jasper e Alice, com a diferença que eles fecharam os olhos logo em seguida -. Edward seguiu para onde Bella estava, e eu voltei para o lado de Jake e Emm. Os dois agora faziam uma espécie de Rap. Emmet fazia os barulhos com a boca, enquanto Jake cantava, e logo a posição era trocada.

- Eu canto esse som pra toda a vampirada, com exceção a Rosalie, porque ela é uma estressada! – Emmet arqueou uma sobrancelha para Jake, que riu bastante, para depois continuar. – Para o filhinho, a mãezinha, o paizinho ou avó, nós não vamos apelar pra eguinha pocotó! – Eu tive que rir dessa, eles podiam ser criativos quando queriam.

As posições se inverteram, e Jake começou a fazer os barulhos.

- A Rosalie é estressada, mas é gostosa que só ela, então cala a boca seu cachorro, antes de ficar banguela! – Eu juro que vi Rosalie esboçar um sorriso perante a defesa do namorado, mas logo se virou de costas para onde nós estávamos. Jake levou na brincadeira e continuou fazendo os sons. – Agora vamos terminar com a cantoria, porque já chegamos à Ilha Esme... – ele pensou por uns instantes – que maravilha!

- MEU DEUS, QUE RIMA PODRE! – Gritamos eu e Jake ao mesmo tempo, e nós três rimos bem alto enquanto o barco diminuiu a velocidade e logo parou.

Emmet correu para o lado de Rosalie, e os dois se beijaram, enquanto Carlisle e Esme saíam da cabine. Alice e Jasper pareciam acordar de um transe, embora ela ainda mantivesse a mesma cara ansiosa de antes, mas agora parecia compartilhá-la com o namorado, que mostrava a mesma expressão.

Bella, Edward e Renesmee foram os primeiros a descer. Eu ainda não conseguia ver nada do lugar em que tínhamos parado, só algumas palmeiras e outras árvores, só o que eu podia perceber era que estava realmente quente.

Quando eu cheguei às novas escadas – perfeitamente anexadas ao espaço que lhes fora proporcionado, Carlisle sabia direcionar com maestria um barco – que eu pude ver o que me esperava. Ilha Esme era, como já diz o nome, uma Ilha – WTF, eu tou começando a desconfiar dos efeitos alucinógenos da merda de pombo. -, cercada por areia da praia, e com quatro caminhos de terra, um a norte, e os outros três ao sul, leste e oeste, todos indo em direção ao centro.

Este, por sua vez, estava totalmente submerso na mata. Certo, isso era uma chácara, com boizinhos e vaquinhas pastando ao léu ou era tipo um treinamento de sobrevivência para vampiros? Viver na mata fechada, cheia de insetos, bichos perigosos, cobras e folhas secas, gravetos e raízes no chão para você tropeçar não era lá o réveillon dos meus sonhos.

Foi aí que uma mala acertou a minha cabeça. Uma mala preta de couro. A mala do mala do Emmet! – sem trocadilhos

- Cuidado aí! – Ele gritou, depois que a mala tinha me acertado. Coloquei todo o meu desejo de matá-lo nos olhos e me virei para ele. Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. – Ei, calmaí Otávio. Controle-se, você é um recém nascido e é mais forte do que eu! Não é justo eu ter que carregar mais malas que você.

- Eu já te carrego nos ombros, Emmet. Você é a maior mala que já apareceu em toda a minha vida. – Ok, aquilo não era minha imaginação? O Emm tava fazendo biquinho! Quando eu comecei a rir, outra mala de repente surgiu, batendo na minha cabeça também. Ótimo, eles precisavam de um mordomo e então me morderam. Olhei pra cima e Rosalie batia as mãos uma na outra para tirar a possível poeira. VACA! – Obrigado por me proporcionar um traumatismo craniano, Rose! – Ela aparentemente não se agradou por eu ter chamado-a de Rose. Que se ex-plo-da. Saí de perto do barco o mais rápido possível, agora com cinco malas, antes que me atirassem o resto. – Achei que vocês fossem querer que eu carregasse vocês nas costas, também.

- Isso nós só íamos pedir quando você voltasse. – O Emmet tava falando sério? Eu encarei ele por alguns instantes. É, ele tava falando sério.

- É melhor você usar os pezinhos que Deus te deu. – Concluí para ele, me virando de costas para eles e começando a andar.

- Eei, Jake! Se transforma em cachorro aí, eu sempre quis montar em um cachorro! – Ele riu feito um mongolóide enquanto Jake gritava algo que eu não consegui entender para ele.

Segui o rastro de Edward e Bella, que pareciam se embrenhar cada vez mais na mata fechada. Passamos por um par de palmeiras. Ok, três pares de palmeiras, cinco, sete, nove, doze. Isso era uma floresta de palmeiras? Legal, nunca tinha visto isso. Mas nós vamos sobreviver de quê aqui, mesmo?

Foi só então que eu pude ver, por entre as frestas que os troncos das palmeiras deixavam, uma casa. Uma casa não, com os Cullen isso não existia. Era uma mansão, quase igual às outras. Na volta dela, tinham alguns buracos com água... como piscinas naturais, cavadas na terra. Wow, que massa.

Eles chegaram primeiro e entraram para a casa com Renesmee, enquanto eu subi os poucos degraus que separavam a entrada da casa da terra firme, para deixar as malas ali na frente. Não ia encher o saco deles, enquanto eles persistirem em manter a criança longe de mim. Resolvi ficar matando o tempo olhando o que eram exatamente aquelas piscinas naturais.

Não demorou muito para eu perceber que era só um grande buraco na terra, para onde a água da chuva ia.

- SEMPRE ESPERTO! – E eu senti um par de mãos me empurrando. Tudo aquilo foi em câmera lenta, e meu cérebro só entendeu que aquela voz era a de Emmet quando eu já estava todo ensopado dentro daquele buraco do caramba. O grandalhão tava rindo de mim, ele tava lutando contra o Jake pelo cargo de pessoa mais irritante da família Cullen?

- Vai fazer alguma coisa que preste, Emmet! – Eu reclamei, ficando em pé. A água dava nos meus joelhos. – Você me deixou todo ensopado, que droga!

- Nem com banho o seu cheiro melhora, Otávio. – Jake torceu o nariz. Ótimo, os dois tinham acordado pra fazer do meu dia um inferno. – Desista logo e saia dessa "banheira".

- Emmet, Jake! Aquilo é um avião da TAM caindo na ilha do LOST? – Eu apontei para o céu e os dois patos se viraram! Puxei eles pela camisa e eles caíram de costas na piscina. Impulsionei os pés no chão e saí do buraco, enquanto eles me olhavam como se quisessem torcer meu pescoço. – E-ei, pessoal, calmaí! – E eu saí correndo. Com eles atrás de mim.

- Hoje é mesmo um ótimo dia para corridas! – Brincou Alice, que chegava com Jasper. Ela parecia menos chateada e angustiada agora. "Que bom", eu pensei, um pouco antes do Jake pular e me fazer cair com ele no chão cheio de folhas secas.

Resultado: quando todos já estavam dentro da casa, eu, Emmet e Jake aparecemos à porta pretos da terra que tinha virado barro, pois estávamos molhados, com folhas secas grudados em todas as partes do meu corpo, até as que eu pensei que não existissem.

Nos correram da sala às vassouradas – mais fortes de Rosalie e Alice, que estavam realmente enfurecidas com a nossa aparição, enquanto lembravam que eram elas quem limpavam todas as mansões, e que dava uma trabalheira deixar tudo no lugar -, enquanto Esme e Carlisle riam. Edward, Bella e Renesmee não estavam na sala, e Jasper estava meio... sem ação. Ele parecia bem desanimado quando Alice não estava ao seu lado.

Tomamos banho o mais rápido possível, antes que morrêssemos à vassouradas, e logo estávamos na sala novamente, dessa vez sem terra, ou folhas secas.

Estávamos todos sentados, prestando atenção na tevê de plasma gigante, envolta por um hack com espaço para centenas de CDs e DVDs, todos eles ocupados por filmes. Carlisle me informara a direção do meu novo quarto, pois nesta casa eles haviam construído vários quartos extras, quando a noite tomou o céu novamente.

Ficamos mais algum tempo conversando e assistindo televisão, enquanto o dia vinte e nove de dezembro chegava ao fim. Uma ou duas horas depois, todos já estávamos nos dirigindo cada um para seus respectivos quartos. Jake deitou-se no sofá quando eu subia as escadas, mesmo com Carlisle insistindo que ele pegasse um dos quartos para si. Ele dizia que preferia dormir o mais longe do cheiro de vampiros possível. Edward, Bella ou Renesmee não deram mais as caras.

Fechei a porta do quarto atrás de mim e mais uma vez eu estava sozinho com os meus pensamentos.

O quarto era mais bonito do que eu achei que poderia ser, embora grande parte das paredes e do chão estivessem vazios. Eles preferiam não decorá-lo do que fazê-lo de um jeito que não agradasse o morador, isso era óbvio. Mas no centro estava concentrada toda a mobília, que era basicamente um sofá de três lugares de couro preto, uma mesinha do lado e uma televisão praticamente igual à da sala na frente do sofá.

Sentei-me ali, tateei pelo controle e fiquei trocando os canais até achar algum que me agradasse. Ótimo, filmes.

A noite passou mais rápida do que o esperado, enquanto eu passava os canais em busca de comédias ou romances baratos. Nunca gostei de terror. Hah, isso era bizarro. Eu era um vampiro e não gostava de filmes de terror.

Eu pude acompanhar o amanhecer com meus próprios olhos, pela minha parede de vidro particular. Aparentemente, todos os quartos tinham aquela parede. Não havia espetáculo mais bonito do que o ritual do amanhecer, ou do crepúsculo. A natureza era de uma perfeição bela e complexa, que encantava os olhos e alegrava o coração.

Quase saí assoviando do quarto, tanta era minha empolgação que o amanhecer tinha me dado. Passei pelas outras portas, feliz por não ter ouvido nada das intimidades dos casais, nesta noite. E olha que o quarto da Rose e do Em era ao lado do meu.

Fui um dos primeiros a descer. Na verdade, o segundo. Terceiro, não tinha visto a Bella em um canto da sala, olhando amedrontada para... Edward e Jake? Ih, eles já tavam brigando denovo?

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei, coçando os olhos com os nós dos dedos para ver se estava enxergando bem. Edward olhou para trás para ver quem era, mas logo voltou sua atenção para Jake.

- Nós vamos à praia, - ele começou – e Jacob insiste em colocar em Renesmee um biquíni. Ela vai de maiô, eu já disse.

- Edward, meu amor, - Bella tentou intervir – qual o problema em deixar Renesmee de biquíni?

- Esse pervertido sexual! – E empurrou o lobisomem contra o sofá, ele riu.

- Fala sério, ela tem oito anos cara. – Se defendeu ele, sentando-se. – Mas você quem sabe, eu não vou brigar por uma coisa ridícula dessas. – E se levantou, Edward suspirou e passou uma das mãos nos cabelos.

- Hey hey hey, alegria alegria. – Eu disse, e Edward me olhou furioso. – Oops. – Dei um passo para trás. – Onde estão os outros?

- Ainda não desceram. – Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar. Eu virei de costas, olhando para uma estante próxima. Ler um livro enquanto isso seria uma boa. – Ei. – Edward novamente? Virei com a ponta dos pés. – Carlisle avisou que você deve caçar o mais breve possível. Existem alguns animais diferentes pela ilha. Você pode escolher e se servir.

- Beleza! – Eu sorri, e mal vi ele devolver o sorriso enquanto corria porta afora.

Já estava mais acostumado com a sujeira e as palmeiras, mas tinha que ficar olhando para o chão por puro reflexo, porque algo me dizia que podiam haver mais daqueles buracos cheios de água pela frente, e eu não queria cair de cara denovo.

Caçar pela segunda vez, e já não tão sedento quanto antes ajudou – e muito – na hora de pegar um animal e alimentar-me dele sem me sujar tanto. Escolhi um tigre que passeava longe da família, à procura de carne, e no fim já estava bem-alimentado. Voltei para casa caminhando no ritmo humano e cantarolando qualquer música, mais para passar o tempo do que para outra coisa.

O sangue do tigre não era ruim, mas também não era bom. Não tão bom quanto o de um humano, você sabe, mas era aceitável. Era a pequena parte ruim da minha vida que eu iria ter que suportar.

Quando voltei para casa – ainda soava estranho chamar a casa dos Cullen de casa, mas eu ia me acostumar. Tinha toda a minha imortalidade para fazê-lo -, Edward, Bella, Renesmee e Jacob tinham saído para ir à praia, aproveitar aquele momento em que eles não se preocupariam por brilhar como diamantes à luz do sol. A praia só era povoada por nós, e ficava bem distante da cidade, de modo que era muito difícil qualquer coisa humana passar por lá.

Encontrei Carlisle na sala e perguntei o que ele fazia todas as noites quando era sozinho, e ele me mostrou a grande escrivaninha que eu vira antes de sair para caçar, dizendo que ler seria ótimo para ocupar a mente. Peguei o primeiro livro da prateleira e subi para o meu quarto, deixando-o em cima da pilha de DVDs, descendo novamente.

Rosalie e Emmet estavam sentados em uma daquelas piscinas naturais, obviamente não querendo se arriscar tanto quanto Edward e Bella, até porque as piscinas naturais eram muito mais adaptáveis que um mar inteiro. Alice e Jasper não estavam na sala, então eu não tinha notícia deles. Esme acabava de sair da cozinha, dizendo que Jake dessa vez tinha comido quase todo o estoque da geladeira na última noite. Ele era lobisomem, mas tinha uma fome de leão. Que trocadilho idiota.

O dia passou rápido, sem maiores complicações, mas também não foi chato. Foi só um dia que me lembrou um domingo, que você passa as vinte e quatro horas na frente da televisão. E foi assim que eu o passei.

Logo já era dia trinta e um, e todos acordaram com um bom humor distinto. Alice mostrava um sorriso moderado, e Jasper a imitava quando estava com ela. Quando se distanciavam, ele ficava indiferente novamente. Edward, Bella e Renesmee mostravam grandes sorrisos, e brincavam com a menina no chão da sala. Jake ainda dormia quando eu desci as escadas, Esme estava cozinhando – pra variar – e não estava por ali. Rosalie e Emmet estavam sentados no outro sofá, vendo tevê.

Ler o livro que eu pegara na estante fora ótimo. Li ele inteiro durante a madrugada, e ainda deu tempo de ver um dos filmes que passavam, só pra cobrir horário na tevê.

Carlisle surgiu à porta, de repente.

- O barco já está pronto para a noite, Alice. – Ele avisou, indo para o banheiro próximo à sala. Alice sorriu mais ainda, e voltou àquela antiga agitação.

Não queria ficar vendo tevê o dia inteiro, e eu sabia que era isso que a maioria deles iria fazer, então saí e comecei a andar pela ilha, não pelos quatro caminhos, mas me embrenhando na mata. Ê programa de índio. Minha roupa começou a prender em uns espinhos que eu não sabia que estavam lá, e quando eu vi, já não tinha mais camisa, ela tinha ficado presa a um galho que eu havia passado rapidamente. Belo vampiro sou eu, que não consigo me desviar dessas coisas.

Mas tirando o fato que, no início, fora difícil desviar dos diversos obstáculos que apareciam pela frente, a caminhada fora divertida. Achei um ou outro animais selvagens, que contornei, mesmo sentindo o seu pulso, podendo ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos. Depois de entrar em um avião cheio de gente e suportar não atacar ninguém, eu senti que meu autocontrole tinha aumentado muito.

Logo todos já estavam saindo de casa, na direção do navio. Corri para casa e coloquei calça e camisa brancas – dadas por Edward para que eu usasse nesse réveillon -, e a cor da minha cueca eu prefiro não revelar. Os segui e, embora atrasado, consegui subir no barco antes dele sair em direção à praia, quando já anoitecia.

A cabine estava abarrotada de caixas, e agora o barco estava com uma mesa ao centro, com muita coisa pro Jake comer. Ele não saiu da frente da mesa a festa inteira, então eu nem ao menos pude ver o que Esme tinha preparado. Um grande som estava em um dos cantos, ligado ao gerador, e tocava as mais diversas músicas, nas mais diversas línguas. Fomos nos distanciando da ilha Esme, e nos aproximando da praia de Copacabana.

Não demorou muito para que a contagem regressiva fosse mostrada em um dos telões, na praia, e dez segundos depois um novo ano abria suas portas. Aquele ano que marcaria a minha vida como vampiro, o ano em que eu nasci denovo. Em meio aos abraços de todos os outros – porque todos abraçaram-se um a um, sem pressa -, eu pude pela primeira vez me sentir parte da família, e não estar incomodando a ninguém ao mesmo tempo. Eu me perguntei o que viria à frente, do que seria preenchido o meu novo ano, mas logo deixei isso pra lá. Qualquer que fosse a minha missão, eu estava no caminho certo. Eu tinha MESMO nascido para ser um vampiro.


End file.
